Ruby Red
by RandomWriter101
Summary: This is right after "Skin Deep". This is another Red Riding Hood story. It's about a young woman trying to find where she belongs. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ruby Red**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I want it to be good. This is a Red Riding Hood episode, but it's different. I started typing after watching 'Skin Deep' so some of the things are different. Hope you like it. :3**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Wind blowing strongly through Storybrooke. Rain falling hard and fast.

Emma sat at the kitchen table with a walkie talkie.

"_So is it scary at Mary Margaret's? It sounds loud here."_ Emma heard through the small device, the only thing that could keep her close to Henry.

"Yeah, it's noisy. But I've heard worse noises in the middle of the night." Checking the clock her heart grew heavy. The only time she could talk to him was when they knew 100% that Regina would not be home. So they were now talking late at night, it was almost eleven thirty.

_He should be asleep._ She thought but couldn't bear the thought of hanging up, fortunately she didn't have to.

'_It's late isn't it?'_

Pushing the button to respond she said with dread dripping on every word. "Kinda kid."

'_Well I guess I'll see you later Emma?' _ She could almost see the smile on his face.

"Sure, but you know the rules."

'_Got it, good night Emma.' _Pushing the button for the last time that night she responded.

"Night."

Emma looked up to see Mary Margaret standing in the kitchen.

"He really misses you doesn't he?" She had her usual small shy smile.

Putting the walkie talkie down Emma sat still, thinking about it.

"Yeah, I do too." Her face fell when she thought about it, Regina could be such a b-, well that's just who she was. Henry was right, she knew exactly what everyone loved, and did all she could to ruin them. Mary Margaret must've noticed her stress because she heard a clank, a cup of cocoa with cinnamon on top was on the small table.

Picking up the mug gratefully she took a sip. "Thanks."

"Your very welcome. So how are things, you know with everything?"

Emma put down the cup, sitting up, she looked into Mary Margaret's eyes. "I know it's wrong and I'm trying, but it's hard. The only reason I'm here is because of Henry, take him away and why am I here?" Emma sat silently waiting to see if Mary Margaret would say anything.

Taking a sip of her coffee Mary Margaret sat thoughtfully. "True, the only reason you _came_ here was because of Henry, but look now. You've got friends and a job. It might not be what you thought for your life but it's good in itself. Besides, Henry may not be allowed to see you, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't allowed to take my credit card and go find you." Mary Margaret gave a cocky smile at the end.

Emma smiled, she had a point. She did have 'friends' and she did have a job, she was obligated to do it. She and Henry could still do operation 'Cobra' whenever they could.

"Thanks Mary Margaret, I needed that." Looking outside she saw the rain hitting the windows hard. "Has there ever been a storm like this before?"

Mary Margaret had a far off look in her eyes, thinking. "I think, maybe."

**********************Enchanted Forest**************************

Rain was falling heavily as a young woman walked into a small inn. Soaking wet, Red Riding Hood took off her soaking wet cloak, the one she wore on weather like this, still wearing her red one. It had been raining hard and Red really needed to keep going. But she couldn't in this weather. Her annual trip to her granny's would have to wait.

The inn was quaint. There was a small bar, some tables on one side, a fire place near the wall. It was kinda nice. She needed a place to stay. Noticing a few people at the bar, she went over to the one who she thought was the owner.

"Hello, sir. Is there a room available?" She said with a smile.

The man turned to her, when he saw her face he smiled. Taking her hand he kissed it. "I'm sure I could find somewhere for you." Giving Red a smile that made her skin crawl.

Taking her hand back, she thanked him and walked over to a table. A woman came and asked her if there was anything she would need. Red simply asked for water. She was shocked by the girl's appearance.

It was close to winter and this girl was wearing practically nothing. Red didn't know what she would do without her layers. They kept people guessing, she could be a threat if she wanted. This girl wouldn't last a minute in anywhere else. Then again, maybe the girl had some 'tricks' of her own.

If it weren't for the weather she would continue her journey. She didn't like places like these. Women who were as little clothing as they could made her feel horrible. And if the girls here were like that the men here must be like wolves.

She hoped the weather would clear up as soon as possible.

Soon, the same creepy man came back with a key. "Here you go darling, a pretty room for a pretty lady." When he handed her the key, he held onto her hand a little longer than necessary. Taking back her hand she thanked him.

When she found her room, Red wasn't sure she was surprised. It seemed rundown, it smelled of twenty different spices. Red almost gagged, but it was this or the ground. She didn't know what was worse, this or pneumonia, but she had already got the room, so might as well.

Pulling out a blanket from her basket she laid it on the floor, this was her place for the night.

Laying down she prayed that it would be better by morning.

**Okay please review, it's my first one and I want a little feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I didn't realize how short the chapter really was. FYI I'm sorry to say I most likely won't be posting again for a couple weeks, got some personal things happening. Please keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: same old same old.**

**Chapter 2**

***************Storybrooke******************

Ruby made her rounds through the small diner, giving coffee to some people who were waiting out the weather. Walking back behind the counter she rested her elbows on the counter, in front of the stranger.

"And what can I get you?" She gave him her classic 'Ruby' smile. She thought he was really cute. He was fresh meat, someone new. Ruby couldn't remember the last time a stranger came to Storybrooke, but she did remember one thing, could remember she was good with any man, this one would be no exception.

"Uh, just some water I guess." Ruby frowned. He hardly looked at her, just stared off into the distance, like he had something important to do. She was annoyed, what would it take to get this man, she wondered? She went over to the tap and filled a cup with cool water.

_What man would want just water? _She thought to herself. No one just walks into a diner and just asks for water. Deciding that this would be a great time to start a conversation she walked back toward him.

She gave the man his water. Resting her elbows on the counter again she started.

"Is there anything _else_ I can get you?" She asked in her best voice.

Looking up as if he hadn't notice her he just shook his head. "No, everything's fine."

Ruby stood up and pouted, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Well if you don't want anything to eat, you'll have to pay the penalty."

That got his attention, because he met her eyes, they seemed confused.

"You mean if I don't eat anything, I have to pay?" This was the opportunity she had been waiting for.

"No, but there is something you have to do instead."

"What?" The look on his face made her feel like this was too easy.

"You have to talk to a worker till you're ready to leave," she gave him a cheeky grin.

"Really?" Now he was getting it. "Alright, what do you want to talk about."

"Well for one thing, where are you eating, cause obviously we don't serve good enough food here." She grinned at him again.

Leaning back he matched her grin, but somehow it seemed forced. "No, you're food here is great, better than some places I've been to." He smiled

Ruby genuinely smiled. "And where is that?" She was getting interested.

Sitting up straighter he had a proud look on his face. "All over actually."

Ruby leaned in closer, eyes wide like a school child. "Any place interesting?" Looking down she muttered as if telling a bad secret. "I've never been out of Storybrooke."

The stranger grinned. "Well there's France, Italy, Greece, I spent some time in Mexico," his face became thoughtful. "But I think the best place I've been to was. . ." Ruby waited expectantly. "the tropics."

Ruby's eyes became wider, if at all possible. "The tropics?" She asked amused.

He nodded. "It was a little tropical island, somewhere off of Madagascar," he grinned, enjoying telling the story.

"Madagascar?" Ruby had never heard of the place, but it sounded interesting.

"Yeah, it's near Africa. It was beautiful, especially at night," he leaned forward and whispered. "It's when they like to come out."

"What?"

"The flying fox"

Ruby had never heard of a fox being able to fly, then again she had heard of a unicorn, but had yet to see one. "What's a flying fox?"

"It's a bat. You know the winged rats. One night I heard these noises so I went to investigate. I found these little creatures all around me."

"You must've been so terrified," Ruby commented breathlessly.

"At first I thought about vampires so I was kinda shaken but they turned out to be fruit eaters. It was very thrilling," he gave her a grin, and stood up. "Well I guess I paid, see ya later."

He said nothing more, he stood up, laid some money on the table, nodded toward her and walked out. Ruby was shaking with excitement from the story. Then she remembered where she lived, upset she just stared outside at the stupid weather. It fit her mood perfectly.

Her mind began to wander as customers left. She went to a sore subject of her Grandmother, she didn't like what Ruby was doing to her life, but as far as Ruby was concerned this was her life, not her Grandmother's.

She liked where she was, more or less. It was too late to change her life now. Staring out the window again she wished she could be somewhere different. Maybe even be someone new.

******************Enchanting Forest********************

Red awoke to birds chirping. Unfortunately that was the only cheery thing about that morning. This place was filthy, disgusting. But it was only drizzling outside so she decided to head back out.

Standing up she decided it would be best to just leave the blanket there. She then grabbed the basket to which was given to her by her Grandmother. She must've been about six or seven when she received it. It was very sentimental, that had been the last time she saw her parents, she lived with her Grandmother after that.

It happened a long time ago, but to Red it always seemed like yesterday.

_It was just like any other night. Jeannette helped her mother fix supper, her father had went out hunting and caught a large deer for dinner. Making a nice stew, Jeannette, only about seven, was a nice cook. Her mother and father entered shushing each other._

_Jeannette knew there was a secret being kept. Turning she smiled. "What is it mommy?" Her eyes widened innocently._

"_Gale we have to tell her," her mother nudged her father._

"_No Elizabeth, we have to wait," but that only made his grin bigger._

"_Wait for what?" Jeannette was getting anxious, putting on a phony pouty face she huffed._

"_Gale, we have to, think of how you would feel," her mother went over to hug her daughter._

"_Please. . ." Jeanette and her mother pleaded, making their eyes big and sad._

_Her father put his hand on his chin, thoughtfully. Then the grin returned, he went over and hugged his two girls. Swinging Jeannette around she started to giggle._

"_Daddy, I'm dizzy," and with that her father put her down. "Now what's the surprise?"_

_Her mother stood up next to her father, her father's arm wrapping around her waist. Both having the same mischievous grins. "It's Granny."_

_Jeannette jumped up and down, "Really really? What about grammy?" Jeanette called her that when she hadn't seen her in a while._

"_She sent you something," her mother said before her father disappeared into the other room._

_Coming out he was holding a basket. Jeannette squealed. It was a beautiful basket. She loved anything and everything her granny ever gave her. Looking at it, her hand began to trace the weaves._

"_But that's not all," her mother said with a playful tone._

_Jeannette looked up, "What else?"_

_Her father nodded toward the basket. "Open it."_

_Opening the basket with great care, Jeannette squealed. Inside was a beautiful cloth. It was a deep beautiful red, crimson, her favorite color._

_Picking up the fabric she noticed it was in two pieces, some was folded, but there was another piece of cloth under it. Picking it up Jeannette saw that it was a riding hood. Squealing like the little girl she was she put it on._

"_It's pretty," she said in a tiny breathless voice._

_Her mother picked up the folded cloth. "I guess she wants you to keep it for awhile. I swear Beth spoils her more than anything." _

_Jeannette began dancing around in circles. "I looooove it." It was so beautiful. Her grandmother had taken great care in the stitching, making intricate designs all over it. She felt the fabric between her thumb and forefinger. It was so soft and light and an amazing gift. She clasped the hood on and lifted the hood over her head. Grinning at her reflection in the looking glass over the fire, Jeanette began to twirl around in the garment, losing herself to the swirls of crimson cloth._

_Her father caught her and put her on his shoulders. "Looks like you have a new name, Little Red." _

_Jeannette laughed, she had never really liked the name Jeannette. "Okay daddy, Little Red. I like it." Her mother laughed._

"_Well __Little Red__, why don't you help set the table?"_

_Red pouted, "Do I havta?"_

_Her mother nodded. "Yes it's-" she was cut off by a blood curdling scream._

_Her father put Red off his shoulders and stared at the door. Then at her mother. "Elizabeth?" Her mother nodded, and took Red's hand._

"_Come on honey, let's play a game," her mother said, her tone strained. Red followed her blindly._

"_What kinda game mommy?"_

_Her mother knelled down so she was eye to eye with her daughter. "Listen to me Little Red, it's a fun game. You go to that special room daddy and I showed you, do you understand?"_

_Red nodded her head._

"_Good girl, now go and don't come out till we come get you."_

_Red moved into the room behind her closet. Crouching down low she peeked through the wood into the main room of their small cottage._

_Her father opened up some of the floorboards. Revealing some of the weapons she knew her parents kept. Her parents were incredibly skilled fighters. They had even trained her, even at this young age._

_She saw her father practice some swings with the sword, he had been slightly out of practice. Her mother picked up her bow, her best weapon._

_Then, they came. They bursted through the door and were surprised by Red's parents. Her father was able to get two out at the door with the sword. Her mother had his back._

_There were a lot of men, with a lot of weapons. Her mother shot more and more, most of them direct hits, but soon she ran out of arrows._

"_Mommy!" Red screamed, immediately covering her mouth. No one else was supposed to know about the secret room._

_It was too late, before she could grab a dagger her abdomen was greeted by the sword of one of the men. She fell over, sword still in her stomach. But she went down swinging, even to her last breath she was cutting men with one of her daggers. Till she fell over, completely stiff._

_Red started crying, she had to help. 'But mommy said to stay put' Red had never disobeyed her mother, but didn't know whether to now._

_With her thoughts swimming she continued to watch her father. Being so little she was unaware of what the outcome would be. She didn't know the odds were against her father._

_Even the best of fighters can be overcome with numbers. The odds were 100 to 1, but they had lost some men, but it was no hope._

_When Gale saw his wife fall he began to attack in blind rage. He had to kill them, kill them all. For Elizabeth, for Red. He gave a small smile at the remembrance of his daughters new name._

_He swung his sword this was and that, he soon somehow obtained another sword, swinging them mirror of each other. But he didn't see it, Red did._

_She watched as horrible men filled into her home. But there was one man who was standing away from the fight. Some were stealing, looking for something, what it could be Red didn't know._

_But she saw that one man, the one with the whistle. It looked like the ones she and her mother would make from plants near the stream. She saw him place something sharp into the whistle. But before she could warn her father the strange man blew it, it hit her father in the neck._

_Her father went down and the men started killing him. Red gave an agonizing scream of terror. She saw the men become quiet and looking around._

"_Boys," Red heard one of the bigger men say. "I think she's still here."_

_Red covered her mouth before she gasped. How did they know about her. Then she saw the man walk toward the small fireplace. Looking at the pictures and drawings. He looked at the one of Red, smiling._

"_Everyone fan out, don't leave this place till it's in shambles." He turned and started ripping up the floorboards. As his men fanned out he stood up and removed his helmet. He began to survey the place, till his eyes rested upon Red._

_She knew not to move. There was no way for him to be able to see her, but if she moved he might hear her._

_Red stayed deadly still, and held her breath. She heard crashing from one of the other rooms of the cottage. Till she heard people walking around in her room. She heard the scratching of boots on the floorboards. Red held her breath._

_She looked into the eyes of the man staring at her. Could he see her? Red was answered by the man leaving and walking around._

"_Find anything?"_

_She heard noises of distain and disappointment. What were they looking for? She heard more people walking into this room, she started to sweat, her lungs were screaming for air._

_She turned to look through the secret door, it was covered by clothes, it blended in. She saw the man without a helmet. Terror gripped her as she saw his eyes, they were so dark and scary. She noticed his nose flaring, then she realized. He was smelling for her!_

"_I know you're here kid." Red's heartbeat escalated. He turned toward her direction. "I can hear your heart."_

_He slowly came upon her hiding place. He ripped open the small door and reached inside. Red was the farthest away from the door. She tried to remember what her parents had said about the secret room. But she was so scared._

"_I can smell your fear." The man crooned as he tried to get into the door, but he was much too big._

"_**The door Little Red, use the door."**__ Red heard her mother talking to her. And then she remembered the secret exit._

_She crouched low and kicked at the opposite wall, the wood splintered easily. It was made of a special weak wood._

_She heard the man curse. "She's going around the back. Someone get her."_

_Red fell into the yard. She took - what felt like the first time- a deep breath of fresh air. But she only had a moment before the she heard men running out of the house. She stood up and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her._

_She ran into the woods near her house, she had an advantage. She knew these woods better than anyone. She felt like she was flying she was moving so fast. She ran on a path she knew the hunters wouldn't see, it was an animal trail._

_She crouched in the crook of a tree, a hole she crawled into when playing hide and seek with her parents. The thought about her parents made her cry again._

"_Hello dearie." Red jumped at the voice. She stayed still, not daring to even breath._

"_No need to hide dearie, I can see you. I'm not one of those men." Red tried to hear where the voice was, it was coming from above her._

_She slowly came out of the crook and looked up. She saw a man perched on a low tree limb, looking at her! His skin seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Taken by surprise Red fell back._

_The new man hopped dow and held out a hand to help her up. Red stared at the hand, then up at the man._

"_Don't be afraid dearie, I don't bite." _

_Red grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "Seems you're in a bit of a jam, dearie."_

_Red nodded, tears pouring from her eyes. She heard the noise of men running and jumped. She started crying uncontrollably._

"_There's no hope. I'm going to die, there's just to many of them."_

"_There, there, little red."_

_Red looked up, scared of how he knew her name._

"_How-"_

"_Come now I know a lot of things. And one thing I know is that I can help you."_

_Red looked at the man. "You- you can help me?"_

"_Well certainly. But at a price."_

"_I have nothing to give you," Red's heart became beating louder and louder. The men were getting closer and closer. And then there was this weird gold man who said he could help her. She just wished she could go asleep and wake up with everything back to normal._

"_Well, maybe not now. But one day you will, I'm sure. Now there are a lot of men, it's no doubt they'll cover this wood all over. I can save you, if you repay in time," he held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"_

_Red took his hand without a hesitation. "Deal," her little voice spoke._

_And instantly the noise of the men were gone. Red looked at the man. "What happened?"_

"_Well there gone of course. Transported to another similar looking forest."_

_He put a piece of paper. "Now I know the deal was made, but in writing, please." He held out a quill._

_Red looked at it reluctantly. Then took it and signed the paper._

'_**Red'**_

_The man rolled up the paper and headed in the opposite direction. "Wait!" The man turned. "What is your name?"_

_He turned a scary grin on his face. "Rumpelstiltskin." And when Red blinked, he was gone._

_She returned home to her parents. She cried and cried. She stayed with them for day's till someone from the town came by because of the raid. He had walked in and saw a small girl sitting and talking to her dead parents._

Red shook out of the flashback. It always made her. . . uneasy. She felt horrible about everything that happened. Sometimes she would be into tears and have no one to talk to. Her granny had tried to set hr with someone, but Red always turned them away.

She wished she at least had someone who would travel on the road with her. Just someone to talk to. Now whenever she thought about the deal her stomach did flips. Sometimes she thinks it was all a dream.

Word had been sent around about the attack. Her Granny eventually heard of the news and came as soon as she could. Most feared it was too late for her, she hadn't eaten or spoke since she had been found. But at the sight of her Granny everything seemed bearable. 'Granny' was actually the first word she spoke after the incident. She then lived with her Grandmother in the woods till she grew.

Red practiced weaponry, she was just as skilled as her parents once were. The dagger her favorite, it was always concealed in the layers of clothing she wore. She eventually grew up and set off into the world, but she always came back once a year to her Granny's to catch up and reconnect.

Red finished her packing and headed down the stairs. Walking through the same small tavern she was on her way out when the same man from last night stopped her.

"Well hello there little lady." Red almost gagged, the smell of beer was so strong on his breathe. His face was covered in grime, his eyes vacant from the affect of the alcohol. "Where you headed off to?"

Knowing she couldn't just go by him she decided to tell him that she had to go.

"I have somewhere I need to be."

That just seemed to humor the man. He came closer to her.

"You know you sure are pretty, but you also look kinda familiar. Have we met?"

Panic raising in her heart Red muttered, "No I'm pretty sure we haven't." She tried to get past him but he blocked her way.

Thinking quick she did the only thing she could think of. She kicked him in a place she really didn't want to, but it she knew it would temporarily weaken him.

As soon as he hit the ground she was off, running through the forest, not looking back.

********************Storybrooke*******************

Walking into the sheriff's office Emma saw the pawnshop owner in his cell. It was still very rainy but Emma had to come. Putting her stuff down she sat down and looked at him. He was in the same spot she had left him.

She really didn't like him, he was strange. He acted like he could do anything to anyone and wouldn't face the consequences. Well maybe that's what it was like before, but she was sheriff now, and things were gonna change.

It took her a moment to notice something different about the scene. He was holding something, a cup.

_Now when would he get that._ Even in her head people would notice the sarcasm. _Regina._ Thinking about the call she got the other day she stood up and walked over to the cell, he didn't even look up.

She unlocked the cell, she stood in the doorway.

"I got a call yesterday. They said that I have no grounds to hold you here. And the fact that Mr. French won't press charges helped." Staring at the man with her thumbs in her belt loops Emma waited.

Like broken out of a magic spell Gold looked up. After thinking about what she just said. Standing up and leaning on his cane he gave that same dirty Gold smile.

"Well thanks for letting me have a place to stay." Hobbling off, he dreaded walking outside. He always hated cold, wet, weather.

Emma watched him go and noticed his knuckles were white. _From holding that cup?_ He was such a strange man.

Mary Margaret walked into the hospital, she had heard the news. Some of the trees around the hospital had been broken during the storm. Some had fallen and broken through windows. She was here as a volunteer to help.

One of the nurses asked her to check the perimeter and see what was all damaged. They said it involved a lot of paperwork. Something about insurance.

As Mary Margaret walked around her mind began to wonder. She thought about Valentine's Day, it had been about 3 days ago and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She was too much into her thoughts because she almost tripped over a tree limb. Looking around she saw that a huge tree limb had crashed into windows near the bottom of the hospital.

_That's weird. _Why would the hospital have windows near the bottom? Getting a closer look she notices a small room. She didn't even knew the hospital had a downstairs. Mary Margaret took a closer look, making sure to stay away from the glass.

Crouching down carefully she got a closer look. It was empty. It looked like a cell. She saw a spot like a board for a bed. Trying to get a closer look she accidentally put her hand on the edge of the window.

"Ouch." she cringed in pain, cupping her hand.

She noticed she was bleeding, but something else caught her eye. Sure she was bleeding but there was more. On the broken glass there was a LOT of blood. Noticing the ground she saw a trail of glass and blood.

_Weird._ She was confused. Was there someone down there?

************************Enchanted Forest**********************

Walking into the kingdom with his guard uniform, Grey went to see the queen.

"Hello Your Majesty." he said as he bowed in front of the Queen.

This was the same man from the inn. It turns out he hadn't owned the inn, just resided there momentarily. He had asked the owner to open a room for that fiery woman.

"Good morning Wolf." the Queen retorted, with her sly smile.

Grey Wolfback was a guard of the Queen. He was one of her best assassins, he was her right hand man. He was like an animal, the one he was named for. He was like that, a wolf, he could track like an animal, he was wild. But when it came to the Queen he was as tame as a puppy.

"Always good to see you." Grey said. Kneeling down he kissed the Queen's hand. Laughing in a high-pitched voice the Queen returned her hand to her armrest.

"Now now Wolf. Acting like you don't want something is just making your desire more obvious." looking at her nails she continued. "So what is it I can do for you?"

Bowing his head in defeat Grey stood up and looked at his Queen.

"Simply a team. There is someone who I need to hunt."

Laughing again the woman looked at him with amusement.

"And can you not complete that yourself?" seeing the look on his face only made her amusement greater. "Oh I see. Another one of your conquests gone wrong?"

"All I need is a team, nothing more. Your Majesty."

"Alright fine. A team of five, your choosing." waving her hand in dismissal she continued. "Now if that's all you need be on your way."

Leaving the throne room, Grey Wolf went to find the team he would assemble to take down that ungrateful girl. He realized he didn't know her name. But he did know one thing, she wore a red hood, a Red Riding Hood.

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I really want to know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. BTW I forgot something in the last chapter. When little red went back to her house the picture of her was gone. Also, sorry for the colossal wait...spring break...no internet...yea it sucked. Anyway, on to chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Chapter 3**

*****************Storybrooke******************

_Ding Ling. _The bell on the door of the diner jingled as Ruby unlocked the door.

Walking in, she put her keys on the counter and went behind to put on her apron. She started brewing the coffee, turning to look out the window again.

She didn't even notice when Mr. Gold hobbled in. It wasn't until he rang the little decorative bell that she came out of her trance. Looking at the man she brought her classic Ruby smile, even though inside she was shaking.

"Sorry, my mind was totally out of it. What can I get you Mr. Gold?" She said with her bubbly voice.

In truth she was kind of uneasy. Granny got sick again last night and couldn't come in with her.

_Stupid old woman, I wish she would just go ahead and die. Just to get it over with._

She didn't like to be alone with Gold. He made everyone uncomfortable, but just him alone made her sick to her stomach. She was actually really well when it came to the male species, no matter the age, but it was different with Mr. Gold.

Gold had a look, like he wanted to say something but just couldn't quite get it out. It took her a moment, but Ruby noticed the look.

Now Ruby was a people person, obviously. So she knew certain looks, especially men, even Mr. Gold.

"Got it." She went around the counter to get a glass. She opened up the night cabinet full of alcohol. Pulling out some scotch, she poured in a generous portion. Handing him the cup, she felt a little more comfortable. This she understood.

A guy with alcohol she could deal with, so she decided to start a conversation.

"So is this a celebration or a drowning of sorrows?" She didn't have a good or bad tone, just asking with curiosity.

Looking up as if he had seen Ruby for the first time, he gave that Gold smile that made everyone grow cold.

"Bit of both actually." He stated as he took a sip gratefully.

Trying to relax, Ruby smiled, leaning on the counter in her usual manner.

"Oh? How?" She smiled, trying not to seem intimidated.

Looking up at her, his face became hard to read.

"Well obviously I'm sure everyone knows," Gold started.

_That you were arrested. _Ruby thought silently inside her head.

"That I was in a bit of trouble. Well that's the celebration dearie, freedom." Taking another sip.

"And the sad part?" Ruby bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood. She was so stupid, why would she say something like that? Sure, with any other person she could, but this was _Mr. Gold_.

But to her surprise, he answered. "I was robbed, by Mr. French of course. He stole something important to me," Ruby noticed he stuck his hand in his pocket as he said this. So whatever it was he must've got it back. "But he didn't keep it, oh no, he gave it to the worse person in this whole town."

"The Mayor?" Yet another thing she had said without thinking. Whether it was the scotch or something else, Mr. Gold seemed different. It took her a moment to realize, she had never seen this man in here before, let alone drunk.

"Ah, yes the Mayor." Looking at Ruby he smiled. "I was blackmailed. The beast was finally slain." He said as he finished the last dregs from the cup. Ruby grabbed the bottle, but he put his hand over the top, shaking his head.

Standing up he laid money on the counter. As he headed towards the door, Ruby could see her regular early birds on their way. But curiosity was getting the best of her. Standing up, she stared at the man.

"Can I ask what was stolen?"

Turning, he gave her what seemed like an actual smile. He left with these words in her mind.

"You can ask all you like." Opening the door, he stepped out into the town of Storybrooke, holding the chipped cup in his pocket.

Ruby watched him leave, wondering what was happening to this town. Things used to be so simple.

******************Enchanted Forest*******************

Hiding out in the woods, Red followed a path she knew from these parts. After what happened she was trying to cover as much ground between her and the inn. She had never needed a man and certainly didn't need one now, let alone one like that.

She continued on her way to her destination, her grandmother's house.

She and her Granny were extremely close, even with her occupation. She was a barterer. Whatever there was to sell, she was there to sell it. She moved all over, but she went out of her way to always make some time for her Granny.

She was now a day's journey from her dear Granny's. It was a long travel, but it never bothered her, because it was always worth it.

But this time it was different. She had had a bad encounter in that inn. Usually her travels were pleasant. Lonely, but pleasant.

This time around, however, Red was in a constant state of fear. She had put that man in his place, but that didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable, being alone, exposed on this path. For the first time in a long time, Red Riding Hood wished someone, anyone, was here with her.

She heard horses approaching. Her blood pressure rising, ran she ran away from the path, into the undergrowth. Crouching low, she waited for the horses to pass.

_Wait. _She thought. _Why am I hiding from a team of horses? I am no coward._

Standing up, she was about to head back onto the trail when the horses went past. What she saw made her fall back into the plants.

There were six men. The man at the head of the team was the same man from the inn. Even with the gear of a soldier on she could see him. She noticed some of the others were thought to be prisoners of the kingdom.

It was mid-afternoon now, the lighting was better. She almost let out a gasp, but knew she couldn't even breathe till they passed. The man that led the team was well known, as an assassin.

Grey Wolfback. The Queen's best assassin. He was just like a wolf, hearing, sight, and smell, that just like the animal. But that was not what made her refrain from gasping, looking into his eyes she saw the same familiar coldness of the man who had killed her parents. Lucky for her she was deeply covered, even if he knew her scent he would be able to detect her.

It must have been hours after they passed, but her heartbeat was still beating as fast as the hooves of those horses.

She curled up into a ball, she was so confused. Why were they in such a hurry? DId it have something to do with her? If it did, did they know who she was?

Questions were filling her head every second. She didn't even notice how dark it had gotten. Her hunger was unimportant, but her exhaustion was more nagging. But she didn't dare sleep, with fear the wolf man would return.

Unfortunately she was exhausted and had no say in the matter. Within the hour she was in a deep sleep.

She awoke abruptly. She was indeed still in the brush she had been in the day before. Standing up she realized she was extremely hungry.

Picking up her travel basket she opened it and took out some of her cinnamon bread. It was a special bread, could be fresh for up to three days after it was made. She took a huge bite and began to chew thoughtfully. Listening to the sounds of crickets seemed somehow reassuring.

"That smell's divine." Someone said.

Standing up, Red pulled out her father's dagger, holding it out menacingly.

"Who goes there?" She looked around but saw no one. "Show yourself."

"I am." She heard a chirp.

Looking around Red could see no one. Thinking she was going mad she decided to be on her way. When she heard the voice again.

"My apologies madame." The sounds of the crickets abruptly stopped. Feeling something on her shoulder, Red looked to see a nicely dressed cricket.

Shocked, she moved so fast the cricket flew from her shoulder. Ashamed for how she acted, Red began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, sir. You startled me." Looking around Red tried to find the little cricket. "Sir? Sir where are you?"

"On the tallest plant to your left." something chirped. Turning, Red could see the green cricket.

Walking towards him, she crouched to remain eye level.

"Well I believe an apology is in order." Red stated, but before she could apologize the cricket did it for her.

"You are quite right," Making a bowing motion he continued. "I apologize. I shouldn't have startled you." Taking off his little hat he introduced himself. "Jiminy Cricket, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Surprised by his forwardness, Red introduced herself.

"Red Riding Hood, but you can call me Red. And I meant _I_ should apologize for throwing you off my shoulder."

"Well then apology accepted, miss. Now forgive me, this may sound selfish, but what was that you were just eating?"

Standing up Red understood. Even crickets must get hungry, and no one can resist the smell of Red's cinnamon bread. Pulling out a small piece from her basket she handed it to him.

"It's completely understandable. It's very, uh, mouthwatering." From what she could see it looked as if he took a bite. She heard an 'mmm' come from him.

"Thank you very much. Is this _your _recipe?" Smiling at the compliment, she curtsied.

"Yes sir, I'm known for some of my creations. That bread being the first. My grandmother said I have a natural talent at baking."

"Well I agree with her." Finishing the bread he looked at her.

"Once again my apologies Red. But I'm sure it's not that comfortable talking to me from down here. If it's alright with you of course, I would like to walk with you for a moment. But to keep up-" This little cricket was more polite than most men in this world. But he couldn't get it quite out. But Red understood.

"Sure, hop on." She interrupted him, looking up he seemed to smile.

"Most gracious, thank you." Hopping up to her shoulder he continued their conversation. "So where are you going this fine day?"

Staring down at the insect as she went back on the path, Red realized something. She had asked for someone to talk to, looks like she got her wish.

********************Storybrooke*********************

Ruby went through her morning routine for breakfast at the diner's. Right on time, Ruby saw Mary Margaret walk in, with a book.

She sat down and started reading, Ruby knew one of two things were going to happen. Either David was going to come in and they would try to seem discrete while making it obvious. Or Emma was going to come in and ruin the fun for them. Or maybe today it would be both. Ruby smiled at the potential drama.

Ruby poured Marco some coffee and sat back to observe. Right on time, David walked in, sitting in the same booth he always did when Mary Margaret sat at that table.

She didn't understand what was up with them. Obviously they dug each other. But that pesky wife of David's was in the way. Katherine wasn't that bad a person, true, but she never did anything. She was always just there.

Ruby liked it when people did something crazy and out of character every once in awhile. She wished Mary Margaret and David would just go ahead and at least sit in the same table. Or maybe they should just go ahead and have an affair. Now that would catch Ruby's attention.

She liked crazy exciting things. She needed something new every five seconds. She hated her routine, it was just too plain. And as if the universe was reading her mind, Emma walked in, sitting with Mary Margaret.

Now there was someone who was almost always exciting. Ruby hurried over to her to get her coffee. Emma inspired Ruby, though she would never admit it. Emma was new and different than others. Ruby remembered the day Emma had come to the town. Her Granny had almost had a heart attack by a newcomer. Ruby herself was taken off guard. Ever since Emma had been here things were. . . changing. Ruby couldn't explain it but things were different. Ruby had had to change her pattern, sure she was still in _a_ pattern, but at least it was a change of scenery.

"Hey girls," Ruby greeted. "Anything new?" She always wanted to know about everything, not like the Mayor, trying to put her nose in everyone's business, just gossip. And the sheriff was always the kind of person to know things.

Emma looked thoughtful, as if trying to remember.

"Well you know Gold was arrested, right?" Emma looked at Ruby.

"Oh yeah, everybody who's anybody knows. It's a small town." Ruby wanted to know why though. "Hey, why wasn't Mr. French arrested?"

Emma looked shocked. "Why are you asking?"

"Well," Ruby said slowly. "Mr. Gold said Mr. French stole from him, so I thought stealing was a crime. How come you put Mr. Gold in jail instead, sounds kinda weird if you ask me." Seeing the look on Emma's face she quickly added, "But it's not my business, you're the sheriff." She walked away, leaving the two to their coffee, but she was still curious.

After Ruby left, Emma finally got down to business. She had been meaning to ask Mary Margaret something, but kept forgetting. Even now though, Mary Margaret's mind seemed somewhere else entirely.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma looked at her friend. Mary Margaret shook her head as if coming out of a trance. "Can I ask you something?"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, she smiled. "Of course. What is it?"

Looking at her cup Emma was unsure whether to say anything or not. Deciding it was better to ask, she continued. "You know Mr. French, right?"

"Of course, he sells the best flowers. Why?"

"Well you know the night I arrested Gold?"

Mary Margaret nodded. Then she realized something, she didn't know anything about what happened that night. Understanding that's what Emma wanted to talk about she decided to forget about the window.

"Oh, right. I guess we've both been kinda busy lately. So what happened?"

"Well I heard from someone that they had seen Mr. Gold with Mr. French's truck. When I showed Gold the stuff still at Moe's place, he said I didn't get anything. And when I told him I would get what he wanted when I found Moe, he and I quote said 'Not if I find him first'." Emma imitated Gold's voice.

Mary Margaret put down her cup. "That's horrible. What happened?"

"Well," Emma continued. "When I heard he was in the van, I guessed he had found French. I heard there was a small cabin in the middle of the woods, the perfect place I thought. So I found out where the cabin was and headed out there. Sure enough I saw the van, and I heard someone screaming."

"Oh my gosh. Was he-"

"Yeah, he found French. So I arrested him for assault. Then Regina came by the jail house."

Mary Margaret gasped. "What did she do?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I still think she's pure evil. Henry got that right at least. She brought him by and said I could have thirty minutes with him. Apparently she needed to talk to Gold, _alone_."

"What did you do?" This, at the time seemed more important than her problems.

"I took Henry out. We went to get ice cream. But when I came back something was off with Gold," Emma put down her mug, thoughtfully.

"What was off?" Mary Margaret wanted some sort of distraction from her own life.

"Well I can't explain it, but when I came back Gold had a cup. He was in his cell, holding this little tea cup." Emma had that look in her eye Mary Margaret came to recognize.

"Do you think Regina gave it to him?"

Emma thought about it. It didn't really make sense, but Emma guessed she was getting close.

"Yeah I think she gave him the cup." Emma guessed Regina might have put Moe up to it, but she kept thinking about the shack. What Gold did, why did he do it?

Mary Margaret noticed Emma's concerned look. "That's not what this is about, is it?"

Putting her mug down in defeat Emma looked up. "No it's not, as much as it irritates me about Regina, that's not what's bugging me. When I got to the cabin and heard the noise, some of it was pain, but Gold was also yelling at French."

"What was he yelling?"

"He kept saying how 'you hurt her, what happened to her', something about a her. Did French have a daughter?"

Thinking back as far as she could remember, Mary Margaret couldn't recall any daughter. "No, I don't think so."

"Well did they ever, um...have an interest in the same woman?" Emma asked awkwardly. Mary Margaret laughed.

"Really? Mr. Gold? Interested in someone?" Seeing the serious expression she added, in a more serious tone. "Uh no, I don't think so."

Standing up Emma laid down some money. Picking up her coffee she pushed back the chair she was sitting in. "See ya later Mary Margaret."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some questions to ask."

Ruby walked away Emma and Mary Margaret. Now she didn't like the idea of what happened. What was up with the justice system? She better tread lightly or else _she_ might get arrested for something.

"Ruby," her granny called her. Ruby went behind the counter to her Granny at the register.

"Yeah," Her granny was such a pain. "What is it?"

"Stop harassing the customers girl." Her granny gave her a stern look.

Ruby gave an exasperated sigh. "I wasn't harassing them, we were talking. You know the thing normal young people do. It's called socializing."

"Well, you're not on break yet, so stop _socializing_." And that was that, her granny continuing with the books or whatever.

Ruby threw her hands up, "Fine as you wish your majesty." With that she walked off.

As she was serving people she kept staring at her granny. Till Mr. Clark came in. Always asking things about food he's already eaten, making _extra_ sure he wasn't allergic to it.

"Uh. . . Ruby, is there any peanut in this. 'Cause you know some restaurants change cooking oils and use peanut oil."

Instead of her usual 'not since the last time you asked' and his reassured smile she looked over at her granny.

"Sorry Clark, I'm not allowed to speak to you or anyone of the other customers," Clark had a confused look.

"But what about my allergies?"

Ruby hated seeing people hurt, but she enjoyed sticking it to her granny even more. "Sorry bucko, no go."

"RUBY!" Her granny yelled from the counter. Ruby turned.

"Yes ma'am," she had a fake smile on her face.

"Here now."

Ruby took her sweet time getting to the counter. Taking extra care of the coffee pot back into the coffee maker. Then striding toward her granny.

"Yes?" Ruby said with fake innocence.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Her granny's eyes were hard.

Ruby shrugged. "Nothing really, just doing as you said."

"Young lady, you very well know that's not what I meant."

"Whatever," Ruby shrugged, her watch started beeping. "Well that's my break. Later." Throwing down her apron she walked out of the diner.

**************Enchanted Forest*****************

Red finished her tale of the night before. It felt nice to have someone to talk to.

"Hmm. It seems you are in need of some assistance." Jiminy said thoughtfully.

"I know, but I'm not quite sure what to do. I'm a good archer and fighter, but not even close to take on the Wolf." Red said.

"Well as you said, you are not sure it is you they are after. But we should move with caution."

They had traveled far that day, using side roads and the forest, not wanting to run into the Wolf.

It had gotten dark faster than Red had anticipated. They would only have a small amount of time before it got dark. Looking around she decided to ask her new friend what he would think.

"Jiminy?"

He had actually continued to talk, looking at Red he realized she hadn't been listening. Instead she must've been looking at the sky. Noticing himself that it was indeed late.

"Yes Red?"

"What do you think of our present situation?"

"I believe we should find some lodging before it gets too late."

The two continued on in silence. Red didn't know of any place to stay from around here. But after only a few more minutes there was a smell. It was enticing, the smell of cooked meat.

Red looked down at her companion. "Do you smell that?"

"Yes, it smells delicious."

"It could be the wolf and his crew. We should move with caution."

They had been traveling all day. Eating some from Red's basket, but that supply was beginning to dwindle. Slowly moving they noticed a cottage. Red decided to take a closer look.

Walking up to the door she heard people. But it didn't sound like there were a lot. Looking a the cricket on her shoulder, Red waited for his confirmation that is was okay to proceed. He seemed to nod his head so Red tentatively knocked on the door.

An old man opened the door. He was just a normal old man, not a bandit or one of the horsemen. Ruby let her grip from the dagger she had apparently been holding lessen. Ruby was grateful, the man seemed nice enough.

"Why hello there." He greeted from the open door.

Red bowed. "Hello sir, my friend and I have been on a long journey and was wondering if we could have refuge here for the night?"

"Why certainly miss," a confused look came upon the old man's face, he looked over Red's shoulder. "Did you say you had a friend with you?"

"Oh, yes," Looking at her shoulder she realized the cricket was gone. Looking back at the old man she smiled. "Well I guess he is no longer traveling with me."

Opening the door, the old man let Red enter his humble home. She enjoyed the warmth from the small fireplace inside. She was upset her one friend had left. Where had he gone? Looking around she noticed carpenter tools. Turning to the man she smiled.

"You are a carpenter?"

Looking at the table with his tools he looked back at her. "Ah, yes. I make many things and sell them when I can."

Grabbing a bowl he walked over to the fireplace, there was a pot, he spooned some of the stew into the bowl. Setting it on the table in front of Red he gave a warm smile.

"You must be hungry." Red gratefully took the bowl.

"You are very kind." Taking a bite she was shocked. The stew tasted amazing! It was an excellent mixture of herbs and spices, giving the meat a certain taste that was perfect on this chilly night. "This is delicious."

Pouring himself a bowl he sat across from her. "Thank you, it's nice to be appreciated. Now if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"You can call me Red, most everyone does. What's your name?"

There was a twinkle in his eye from the fireplace, he smiled. "Gepetto."

**A/N: So how was it, hope you like it. Please review about any comments, ideas, parts you liked :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Words cannot describe the epicness that was Sunday's episode, I was in fetal position almost the entire time fangirl squealing. . . I mean *cough cough* the episode was **_**okay**_**. . . Oh what the heck am I saying, I have nothing to hide. IT WAS AWESOME! Except now I don't really like the August character; oh well I'll learn to love this man.**

**Disclaimer: BTW I don't own it, but I did call it.**

**Chapter 4**

****************Storybrooke******************

Walking into the hospital, Emma nodded toward the woman at the front counter.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. French." Emma leaned on the counter. The woman checked her files, looking at Emma she spoke. "Room 312."

Emma thanked her and headed towards the long hallway of doors. The place was still in repairs, caution tape covered most windows, but the day before they had gotten all the tree limbs out. Finding the room she knocked, then opened it without waiting for a reply.

Laying in a hospital bed was Moe French. He looked pathetic. A brace was covering his neck, he could hardly turn his head to look at her.

_Guess canes can be deadly._ Emma thought to herself, remembering how Gold looked while beating the man. He also had a cast on one arm, along with many bruises and cuts. Seeing the sheriff he had a look of unease.

_He should._ Emma thought. She didn't particularly like French, but she didn't have to. She was just here to ask questions.

Pulling up a chair near his bed, she decided to start off casual.

"How's it going Moe?"

He seemed a little uneasy at first, but then began to speak.

"Besides gettin' my van taken before the biggest sellin' day of the year, then getting kidnapped and beatin', it's been a good week."

Looking down she smiled. "Guess that wasn't the best thing to ask." Looking around, Emma didn't notice any flowers or get well cards, it looked like an other hospital room, only one with an occupant. Emma thought that was strange. "Hasn't anyone come to see you?"

Noticing that the sheriff was looking around the room he simply answered. "No, don't have anyone who would come."

"You don't have any family?" Finally getting to what she wanted to talk about.

Shaking his head Moe continued. "No, my wife died a long time ago."

_Hmm. . . That's strange._ Emma thought. So maybe the wife's death had something to do with Gold.

"Sorry to hear that. Mind if I ask how?" She wanted some answers.

Moe laid silent for a moment. He seemed to have trouble remembering it, then as if a light clicked on he answered. "It was an illness. She got sick, and by the time we realized it was serious, it was too late. For everything." His eyes became clouded with pain and his voice cracked.

"What do you mean by _everything_?" Emma didn't know how far down this went, but was determined to find out.

"We had been together for a long time. We thought after awhile the house got too lonely. We wanted kids, but she got sick before we had a chance."

"So you don't have any children, you don't have a daughter?" Emma was finally getting to the bottom of this.

French's face became pale and thoughtful. He was like that for a while till he shook his head. "No, we didn't have any kids."

_Yeah, that seems legitimate. _Emma thought. Having all she wanted and noting his reaction she decided that there was more to the story. Getting up to leave, Moe called to her.

"Just so you know, I have no idea what he was talkin' about."

Emma turned around her head cocked slightly, "What?"

"Gold, I don't know what he meant by all that. Just thought you should know, I didn't."

Digesting what he said Emma wasn't sure she quite believed him. Before opening the door she asked one more question. "Did anyone put you up to it?" She wasn't sure why she had asked the question it just came out.

Looking shocked by the question Moe tried to regain his composer. "No ma'am."

_Funny._ Emma didn't believe that either.

Leaving the hospital she knew it was time to do some research.

Finally on her break, Ruby decided to go walking. She had been cooped up in that diner for what felt like years, she needed to get out. Walking around she noticed Leroy, the town drunk, fixing some of the street lamps. She noticed Dr. Hopper walking his dog, Pongo. She couldn't think of anyone to talk to so she sat down on a bench, her mind beginning to wonder.

She didn't even notice when the young boy sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ruby." Henry smiled up at her.

Ruby jumped at the voice that pierced her thoughts. Looking down at the boy she gave a small uneasy smile. "Hello?"

Shrugging as if understanding her unease Henry started a conversation. "You seemed lonely, so I wanted to talk to you."

"And what exactly is it _you_ want to talk to _me_ about?" Ruby didn't know what this kid wanted, but he was different from others his age. He was Emma's son, he was actually a lot like his mom, Ruby thought.

He observed his surroundings as if they would give him something to talk about. Apparently they weren't helping because he just shrugged and said, "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

Ruby stared at the little boy. He was known throughout the town. He was the boy with the huge imagination. Ruby liked him though; she thought it was cute whenever he came into the diner. And ever since Emma came he's been a lot more social with everyone than usual.

But he was only ten. Not much of a talking buddy, at least, not for someone her age. She shrugged. "Probably couldn't talk to you about it."

"Why not? If I can I could try to help," he said, looking up into her doubtful eyes. "What've you got to lose?"

Ruby actually laughed. This kid wanted to help her, he barely knew her. "Well I guess I kinda feel trapped." She glance at Henry and laughed again, he looked like he was clinging to every word.

"I understand. Storybrooke is getting old for you."

Ruby's mouth dropped, he really understood, at least he seemed like he did. "Wow, you're right. How'd you know that?"

Henry just shrugged, "My mom has talents and so do I."

"Yeah scaring people and controlling them," Realizing she had said that out loud she tried to cover her tracks. "I mean-"

"I know what you meant. But I meant Emma. I kinda understand people."

Sighing with relief, Ruby looked at the young boy. "Yeah, I guess you do."

"So what's wrong with Storybrooke?"

Looking at the same stores she did everyday, she put her head down. "I don't know, there's nothing _wrong_, it's just routine. I want some excitement, we haven't had anything amazing since, since. . . Gosh I don't know, maybe forever."

Henry nodded in understanding, "Yeah it's kinda dull," he looked up at her thoughtfully. "If you could do something fun, while in town, what would it be? What's something out of character that you've wanted to do?"

Ruby thought for moment. She had already done anything worth doing, well that was fun for her anyway. She even did about any_one_ who was fun. Whatever, she thought it would be something different.

"I have an idea," Henry looked at the young waitress.

_This should be good. _Ruby decided to humor the kid, and who knew, maybe what he thought would be fun. _Yeah, finger painting. _"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Henry handed her a folded piece of paper, it was a flyer.

"I was thinking maybe some baking?" He said with that adorable smile.

*****************Enchanted Forest*******************

Red awoke again to the sounds of the birds, but this time it was both in better and worse circumstances. True she wasn't in that place, but now she believed there was a deadly man after her.

_Well if it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll have._ Red thought to herself. He had killed her parents, if he wanted to find her, he will be in for the surprise of his life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal cutting wood. She sat upright at the sound, feeling alarmed and on edge. But of course it was only the man to whom this house belonged to.

He noticed her and turned, "I did not mean to wake you."

"Not to worry, I should be up and about," she said as she stood.

Picking up her basket she made sure it was still the same as when she had arrived, not that she didn't trust the old man, just habit. She walked over to the table where the man was working at. She saw a small object that looked almost human-like. It was a block of wood on top, but the bottom seemed to have legs, with things sticking out the end, maybe they were meant to be feet.

"I wanted to thank you for allowing me refuge here," Red said as she went towards the door.

Gepetto stood and accompanied her. Once outside they said their good byes.

"It was very nice to have met you, Red," he said with that smile on his face. "It has been a while since I've had a visitor."

"You are quite welcome, Gepetto."

Part of her wanted to leave to see her Granny, but another was afraid to go on this journey alone. Jiminy the cricket had left and most likely would not be back. Not wanting to leave just yet she decided to ask about the object she had seen him working on.

"Excuse me but I was wondering, that thing you were working on, what was it?"

Gepetto's face fell for the first time since she had known him. "Just a puppet, a personal project." With that he went back into his house and left Red standing on the trail, all alone.

She continued on her journey when she heard a familiar chirp. "Good morning, Red."

Red turned around quickly trying to find the small cricket, but to no avail. "You are a hard one to find Jiminy," and with that he was on her shoulder once again.

Red was glad to have company again, but couldn't help wondering why he left. "So how was _your_ night Jiminy?" She asked softly, not wanting to upset the creature.

He was silent for quite some time before he spoke again. "I'm sorry about that, but I don't do too well in houses, too many squashing issues."

Sighing with relief Red was happy that was all it was. "Well I understand, but I do wish you would have said something earlier."

"I apologize. I should have said something."

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't have had anything to worry about, the man who lived there was very kind."

"So how was Gepetto?"

Red stopped walking. How did he know the man's name? Red looked at the cricket. "How did you know the old man's name?" She eyed the creature, knowing he was keeping something from her.

"Oh, uh, well..."

"Jiminy. . ." Red spoke slowly.

"Alright," he stammered. "I know the man you stayed with. That is why I hid. I was ashamed." The cricket sounded as if he had done the worse thing in the world. But to Red that couldn't be farther from the truth. This cricket was better than most _humans_ she knew.

"Why on earth would you feel ashamed?" She said delicately, not wanting to pry.

"I've been looking after that man since he was a young boy. I had made a deal with a horrible 'thing'." And then Jiminy told her his tale. "I was desperate and wanted a way out, and he gave me one. But at a price." He seemed to be speaking to himself. "There's always a price." Taking a breath he continued. "My perfect way out backfired. I used to be a man, I knew of a young boy, but his parents are gone because of me," his tiny voice was shaking. "I wished and wished, the blue fairy granted me actual freedom, and I've been looking after him ever since." The small cricket seemed out of breath.

Red had continued walking in silence. What was she to say?

"So you didn't want the man to see you, and he doesn't know who you are?"

"No, he doesn't. I'm not worthy of his kindness, so I watch over him from a distance. When I noticed you I decided to get to know you better, in case you came upon the man's house. You passed by the way." He chirped happily.

But Red still had some questions. "Who did you make the deal with, what happened?"

"My, you are one for details. Alright, a horrible creature, he was more than a man, an imp if you will. I wanted to be away from my lifestyle. He gave me a potion that would change everything, but it was not used on the ones it was meant for. It was used on a little boy's parents."

"Does this imp have a name?" Red was wondering if Jiminy could feel her shaking.

"His name is Rumpelstiltskin. Pray you never meet him. He makes deals with someone who has no other options, but magic always has a price, some greater than others. If you do ever meet him, do not make a deal." His voice was serious.

_Little too late._ Red thought to herself. Memories of the man that night so many years ago came hurtling back at her. Now hearing of Jiminy's tale she became scared of how hers would end. Her heart was racing. But like she had so many years ago she pushed the memory away, into the abyss of her mind.

As they continued walking, Red recalled something Jiminy had said earlier. "If you watch over the man, then does that mean you won't be traveling with me?" Red didn't want to be alone again, not when she understood what it was like traveling with someone. Red stopped to look at the small cricket.

"Unfortunately, yes," he hopped off her shoulder. In a tree somewhere he continued. "You have told me where your grandmother lives, I spent all of last night searching. You are very close, about a three hour walk down this path," Red felt tears coming, but never let them get far. "It was lovely to meet you Red Riding Hood, I hope we meet again."

Laughing she nodded toward his general direction, curtsying, she called back. "It was an equal pleasure to meet you, sir Jiminey Cricket." And with that she heard the chirp of crickets gone. Sighing, she did as was directed and headed toward her Granny's house.

About midday she came over a hill, where she could see her Granny's house. But to her dismay she noticed horses all around her house. They were the horses of the men earlier on her trip.

_It's time._ She thought as she quietly made her way to her Granny's.

**A/N: Please Please review, thnx. I'm so excited, i'm going on my first trip to Disney World Thursday; it's gonna be a blast. See you guys when i get back ;) :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about not posting for so long. It's been a long week, went to Disney World for band, let me tell you this, 'Florida is NOT kind to the cold lovers.' Florida's heat is EVIL! Anyway so this week I have to perform a play for my school, lot going on there. Plus I'm not getting many reviews, so I'm kinda sheepish about posting. If there is anything I can to do make the story more enjoyable please tell me, I want to know if it's horrible or not.**

**BTW: I own none of this but the plot.**

**Chapter 5**

***************Storybrooke*****************

Walking into the mayor's house Ruby felt a chill go down her spine. She had the strange feeling she was being watched. Even with Henry as a guide. The little boy lived here himself, and yet the strange feeling was still there.

Ruby focused on what Henry was saying, trying to distract herself.

"You see we decided to do something fun to raise money for more books." He spoke of it as if it were the most important thing in the world. "So Ms. Blanchard asked if we had any ideas, a bake sale was the winner," he continued on as they came into what looked like the living room.

He sat down and took off his backpack, he pulled out some books. Ruby reluctantly sat next to him.

"So why do you need me?" Ruby didn't know much about baked goods. The only place she ever knew anything about food was the diner, and all she knew was how to serve it.

Henry looked up at her as if she was the stupidest person in the world. "I need someone to help me," he answered simply.

Ruby looked down at her hands, kinda wishing she hadn't agreed to this. "Is that the only reason you came to talk to me?" She looked into the little boy's eyes.

Henry shook his head, "No, you looked lonely, which is why I sat with you. When I heard you were bored I thought this would be a good thing to make you unbored."

"Oh," was all Ruby could say. She didn't know what she was doing. She was just a simple waitress, well more to some people. Ruby felt kind of exposed around Henry. He always seemed like he knew more than he let on to others. He continued to write things down on the paper.

"So what are you doing?"

"Homework," was his answer.

Ruby clapped her hands together, trying to ease the tension. "Well alrighty then, when should we start baking?"

Henry was immersed in the book on the table. "After I finish my homework," was his answer.

She gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes she took the book off the table. "I thought you said you were trying to make me 'unbored'," she said, using the word the young kid had said.

He smiled up at her. "Thank goodness, I didn't want to do it anyway," Henry said. He then stood up and walked away, going somewhere deeper into the house.

This boy was so unusual, what kinda boy does homework as soon as he gets home, especially if his mother wasn't home. _Maybe I'm not the only one who needs someone to have fun with._ Ruby thought, maybe this kid needed a friend.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked, trailing after the him.

He turned his head before passing through a door. "The kitchen."

Now Ruby was no chef of any kind, the only kitchen she had ever seen was the one in the diner, but when she saw that kitchen she almost fainted. It was beautiful; marble countertops, state of the art equipment, and stainless steel _everything_! Henry smiled at the waitress' response, but he just shrugged.

"Most people look like that," he said, fighting a laugh. Ruby tried to remain cool, but it was too late, Henry had already seen her excitement.

"Well, it's _kinda_ cool," she tried to sound nonchalant, which only made Henry's smile grow in size.

Stepping farther into the kitchen Ruby gave up the act and gazed in awe at the amazing kitchen. Henry started opening up cabinets, putting spoons and bowls of all sorts on the countertops. Ruby watched him silently.

Henry looked around confused. "So, where do you wanna start?" He looked at her expectantly.

She shrugged, "I don't know Henry, this isn't really my forte," Ruby was becoming self-conscious again, she really didn't know anything about this stuff. "Maybe you should just ask your mom to buy a lot of stuff." She replied, _at least then you'll get something that'll taste decent._

Henry looked at her with such child terror it was funny. "I don't think she would want to help. Besides, this is more fun, and weren't _you_ the one that said that there was nothing fun to do?"

It was true, she had said that, but she didn't mean this. Ruby looked at Henry's face and knew it was going to be a loooooong night, but she couldn't just leave him here. She knew this kid needed a friend, and she had been told by someone recently that she needed to get out as well. But Ruby wasn't sure this is what the person had meant. Plus, the kid wanted to have some fun, so she might as well help.

"Okay fine, where's your flour?" Henry beamed and Ruby matched his smile ten fold.

Emma shut the door behind her and headed to the front desk, she needed some answers. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, just that something wasn't right.

Emma walked around the halls of the hospital. The storm really had done a number on it. She could tell where they had had to repaint and she noticed the new glass in the windows. _Hope Henry wasn't too scared_.

It was then that she thought of what would happen if it was different. She often thought and imagined what it would be like if it had been her and Henry. When she was pregnant it had all been a nightmare, but now that she had gotten to know Henry her stomach became warm when she thought of him.

The wind would be howling and a tree branch would be hitting the window. Henry would be frightened and knock on Emma's door for the third time that night. She would reluctantly get up, see how scared he was and hug him. Then they would go into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate. . . with extra cinnamon.

The sound of hammer and nails snapped Emma from her daydream, looking around dazed and confused she realized she was in the lobby. Leroy was near the entrance hammering nails into newly beams. Shaking her head Emma walked up to the front desk.

The young woman at the desk looked up at her presence. "Is there something I can do for you sheriff?" She gave her a friendly smile.

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if I could look into some medical files," the nurse gave her a puzzled look. "It's for the case I'm currently working on," she added.

"The one with Moe French?" The nurse asked.

Emma nodded. "That's the one."

The nurse started typing on a keyboard, then she shuffled around some papers. Handing Emma a file she said, "Here is all his information on the incident." She gave Emma an uneasy smile.

Emma looked at the file in her hand, rifling through the pages. "Well, you see it's not French's files I need, at least not Moe's." The girl gave her a confused look.

"Well if it's for the 'investigation' then whose records would you need?" The nurse girl's voice had a slight shake in it.

Emma sighed, "That's what I'm looking for, I don't know whose files they are."

"Well you see Ms. Swan, not that I want to cause trouble, but I can't exactly. . . give you the files," she stuttered, her smile fading.

_Regina._ Emma thought, of course who else? Emma closed her eyes and put her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her eyes. "Why not? Do I need to get a warrant, just to look at medical records? It's for an investigation." _Dang Regina, she had everyone wrapped around her finger._

The girl became more and more flustered by the minute. "Uh, well, you see. I really don't have access to _all_ the files and if it's for, uh, this investigation I don't really see why you would need any files except his," the girl seemed scared of Emma so she added. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Emma didn't feel like having a talk with the mayor, but it was apparently inevitable in the end. "Thanks anyway."

The girl gave a small nod and a weak smile. "I'm really sorry to be a bother."

Emma gave her a small wave as she headed out to her car. Sitting in the seat she rested her head on the steering wheel. What was the mayor's problem? Why did she had to have everything on lock and key, skeleton key that is. Emma sighed and started her car, making her way to the mayor's office.

*************Enchanted Forest***************

Atop the hill Red gazed in the distance at her Granny's, there were about four horses.

_So where are the others?_ A voice in Red's head asked. She shrugged it off, not caring where the others were, it just meant they _might_ live to see another day.

Taking out her father's dagger she put it to her lips.

"I'm ready Daddy, I can do this. This is what you trained me for." She kissed the dagger gently, remembering fond memories of her parents. Moving gracefully through the familiar forest Red made her way to the back of the house.

After doing a sweep around the house she saw no one standing guard, and yet something seemed strange, out of place. Unfortunately her rage blinded her instincts and she bursted through the doors and into the small cottage.

"Granny," she yelled. . . silence, no one was here.

She moved around quickly through the rooms, and found nothing. She made her way to her Granny's room. She slowly creaked the door open and then jumped into the middle of the room.

Staring at the bed she noticed a form under the covers, there was someone there. Joy filled Red's heart, she immediately went to her bedside.

"Granny," she cried, tears streaming down her face.

That was when she heard the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed. She knew the noise well from her years of training. She turned with the agility of twenty years of practice, successfully stabbing the man directly in the heart, but whoever was in the bed obviously knew about the trap, because she felt a blade on her throat seconds after the death of his comrade.

"Nice to see you again, little lady," he voice was gruff. Red tried to get out of his grip, but that only made the knife bare down harder. "Uh-uh, don't want to hurt such a pretty thing like you. . . Yet," he ended. Red could hear the smile on his face.

"What did you do with her?" Red knew she was in no position in asking questions, but she didn't want him to know she felt helpless.

She felt the man's free hand, the one _not_ on the knife at her throat, stroking her hair. Red choked back a gag. "Now now, there's no need to rush into things, we'll get to that, later."

He thrusted her up and got off the bed, blade still cutting into her flesh. Dragging her out of the bedroom and into the hallway he flung her to the ground, ramming his boot into her back. Red tried grabbing for a knife but got another stomp to the back, the air leaving her lungs.

_This is an unfortunate turn of events._ Red thought bitterly as she tried to breath, the boot still place firmly on her back. Red's mind raced, she knew she wouldn't last long here. Trying to make a run for it was _not_ gonna happen, so what could she do?

Then an idea came to her. It just might work, but the thought made her stomach churn.

That's when she let the tears fall. She cried out all the emotion of the past couple days, hoping it would help sell it. "Please, please don't hurt me. I just want my granny, I just want to know where she is," she gave a heart wracking sob. "_PLEASE_!" She cried.

Then the boot was off her back, but Red made no attempt to run, still lightheaded from lack of air. He pulled her up by her hair and pinned her to the wall, a sneer came upon his face. The blade trailed her cheek as he replied, "Well little lady, I could tell you just that, on one condition."

Wracking through sobs Red continued, "Whatever you want, just please don't hurt her, she's all I have." _ Left_. She added in her head.

Red avoided eye contact as the murderer trailed the knife down her throat. . . not stopping there. "It's not her you should be worrying about getting hurt."

Anger filled Red's chest as she felt the knife, she attempted to lash out, but Grey Wolfback was ready for anything. He caught her and slammed her into an old wooden cabinet. Red screamed in pain, not fake pain. She examined her arm from the ground, she took notice of the wood splintered in her arms, luckily it wasn't her throwing arm.

She heard his footsteps as he came toward her. "It's alright, don't struggle, it'll only make it hurt worse."

"You son of a-" Red was cut off by a boot to her face.

"What was that beautiful?" His voice mocked her.

Red couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth next. "You killed them." She staggered to a standing position, regaining her strength, blood dripping from her temple. "You killed them both in cold blood," she spat out blood to her capture.

The man's face became hard, "Who are you?"

Red gave a dry laugh, "Don't remember me? Because I remember you, I'll always remember you, Grey Wolfback." She shouted the name at him.

His features became contorted as he tried regaining control of the situation. He pointed the knife at her, "Listen here tramp, just do what girls like you usually do, lay down and you'll enjoy it," he sneered.

Red became hysterical. "You are sick!" She shouted, moving toward him, knife not moving. "I was just a little girl when you butchered them," with the speed of a ? she reached into one of the folds of her cloak and threw a dagger at him.

But in her rage and with her injuries she hadn't hit a kill spot, instead it went deep into his shoulder. He fell from the impact, now was the time to run.

As she made her way to the door she turned to the man who had murdered her family, maybe even her whole family.

"If we ever meet again I _will_ kill you," she rasped as she ran out of the house. Running around to the front she made her way to the horses. Just as she made her way to mount the steed she felt an object struck her head, then the world turned black.

**A/N: Hope you liked this new chapter, hope it was good. If it was, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah it's a new chapter. Just a little heads up, this chapter is entirely Storybrooke, just to make the suspense unbearable. lol. Alright sorry for not updating in soooo long, haven't really had motivation to continue, but here's another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT.**

**Chapter 6**

************Storybrooke**************

"Oh no you don't," Ruby squealed as she held onto the little boy.

Henry was laughing so hard she was afraid he was going to hyperventilate. "This stuff is for the oven, not your stomach," she said, trying to sound adult.

"But it's so good," Henry interjected, trying to get out of her grasp.

In the matter of about four and a half hours they had baked about a dozen cookies and some boxed cupcakes. Right now there was a bowl of batter that Ruby had concocted herself. She had mixed some ingredients at random, and yet not. She was attempting to put it into a pan and put it in the oven, but a certain little boy was eating the batter. So she was holding onto him, to keep him away from the batter.

"You're going to get a stomach ache." She said with the sternest voice she could muster, but it failed her as she continued to giggle.

"I don't care, it will be worth it," Henry retorted, trying to get out of the waitress' grasp.

Ruby was actually surprised at how fun this day had actually become. At first things were at a rocky start, but with time she was laughing and actually enjoying herself. While she was lost in thought Henry finally got out of her grasp and scurried to the other side of the counter.

Picking up some flour, he held it menacingly at the waitress.

Ruby looked him dead in the eye, she swore she heard western music in the background. "You wouldn't dare."

Henry gave her a sly smile, "Try me."

It was with that that Ruby ran over, trying to reach him, but that was when he tossed the flour at the young waitress. Ruby squealed, a smile coming to her face. She herself picked up an egg and hit Henry directly in the head, yolk dripping down his hair.

Henry laughed it off and picked up a utensil, he was prepared to throw it at Ruby when he heard a woman's voice, angry and agitated.

"What is going on here?" It was nearly a shriek. Regina Mills stood at the doorway of the kitchen, taking in the disaster of her kitchen. She had dropped her suitcase as she looked at the countertops, covered in various mysterious substances, it would take forever for it not to be sticky. She gazed at the sinks, filled to the brim with disgusting dishes. The bar was no better, bowls with lids and pans of cookies and cupcakes littered it. Then she gazed at her son, his hair sticky with what seemed to be the yolk of an egg, she saw white bits of shell in his hair.

It was when she gazed at the other person in the room that her expression changed to a whole new form of rage. She looked at the waitress, flour covering her clothes, Regina snapped.

"GET OUT!" She screamed at Ruby.

Ruby just stood there, frozen from shock. Henry looked at her shocked expression and then at his 'mother'. "She's helpi-"

"I don't care if she's finding the cure to cancer, she is leaving, NOW!" Her voice was strong and hard.

Ruby was then snapped out of her trance, she avoided eye contact with the mayor as she made her way out of the kitchen. She nearly ran to the door, grabbing the knob she opened the door, just to have it shut again, by Mayor Regina Mills.

Regina had a death glare to the power of infinity on Ruby. "I don't know what you think you're doing here with my son," she had a spit of venom of those last words. "But I never want to see _you_ near him. . . _ever_," her voice was like icicles. Ruby still avoided eye contact with the scary woman, she knew the mayor wasn't kidding.

"Yes ma'am," was her response. She then hurried out the door, but once she was well out of range of the house she smiled, remembering how much fun she had had that day.

Showing up at the mayor's office Emma stood there wishing she didn't have to do this, nonetheless she knocked on the door. She waited till she heard an annoyed 'come in', then she walked in.

Sitting at her desk was Regina, marking through what seemed to be an endless amount of paperwork. Looking up a shadow passed through her face.

"Sheriff Swan I do _not_ have time for whatever it is you need." She then resumed to her papers.

"Well sorry to be a problem mayor, but I need some info." Emma examined the mayor, her hair wasn't as. . . perfect, some strands were sticking up in places. She seemed disheveled.

Looking up, her eyes also seemed tired. "Miss Swan I do not need you to make cryptic demands, now if there is nothing you need, be on your way."

Walking to her desk, Emma continued. "I went to the hospital today to talk to Moe French." The look on Regina's face became incredibly irritated.

"Miss Swan, I do not need to know every little thing you do in town. Now if you don't mind it's been a long day. Today I came home and found my kitchen destroyed by that waitress, so I don't need any added stress, so please, leave."

"Wait, why was Ruby at your house?" Emma looked confused, what was she doing there?

Regina stood up in exasperation. "How should I know? Now _what_ is it you need?" There was an uncomfortable edge in her voice, but Emma held her ground.

"Well madame mayor, when I asked the woman at the front counter for some records she said she couldn't give them to me. Look I don't care how bad your day was I just need open access to the files."

The look on the mayor's face at that statement changed completely. She became her cool, collective, pain-in-the-butt self again.

"And why on earth, do you need open access to records?" She asked coolly.

Emma sighed, she really didn't need this. "I'm having an ongoing investigation."

"About? Miss Swan, you got the thief, and made an arrest. Why on earth do you need any records, this case is pretty open shut, yes?" Emma could tell Regina was holding back one of her famous smirks. She wasn't going to let Emma have anything without a battle, one to which Emma was _not_ in the mood for.

"Well, yeah, but there's more here than most people would think." Emma said simply, trying to explain herself knowing it would never work.

Regina gave her a smile, that smile that said 'I know something you don't'. "Well then, enlighten me."

Emma sighed, she really disliked the mayor, but without her there wouldn't be any way for her to get those files. "Look, I'm not asking for much, just some clearance to the town's files. That's it," but the look on Regina's face knew she would need more information. "When I found Gold he was yelling something about French, and I just want to see if it all checks out." Emma thought she was about to have a fight on her hands when Regina's phone rang.

Picking up the phone Regina still had that smile, till the person began speaking, then her face fell into an irritated expression.

"Well look under the sink. . . Well you should have thought of that _before_ you destroyed the kitchen," she then paused, her face becoming more and more distressed. "Alright fine just don't ruin anything else till I get there," she replaced the phone and sighed, then looking up she realized Emma was still in her office. "Miss Swan what is it?"

"Uh... the files." Emma looked at the confused mayor.

Regina sighed, "Alright fine." She took out a hook full of skeleton keys and tossed one at Emma.

"Uh, who was that?"

Regina perked up slightly at the question. "Yes, sorry about that, it was just _my_ son," she picked up her purse and headed out. "Now if you don't mind please be kind enough to leave my office, I really need to head home. Just tell Laura I gave you authorization."

Emma was thankful for that call, if it wasn't for Henry making it Regina wouldn't be upset enough to just give her authorization. But Emma knew Regina just had to make one more stab at her. Leaving the office she went on her way back to the hospital, ready to get to the bottom of this.

Mary Margaret was at Granny's Diner, drinking some coffee. Despite her best attempts, every time she heard that bell on the door ring she turned to see if it was David.

Her mind began to wonder about David, after Valentine's Day she became more and more timid, wondering if he was ever going to pop out of nowhere. She really didn't want to see him after that stunt he pulled. Every time she thought about it she felt a pang of pain in her heart.

Granny came by, filling up coffee cups. She came by Mary Margaret and she noticed something out of place. "What happened to you girl?"

Mary Margaret jumped at the presence of someone else. Hearing her question she became flustered. "I...uh..." It was when Granny pointed to her hand that she realized what she was talking about.

"How'd you get that?" She motioned to the bandage on her hand.

Mary Margaret stared at the bandage. Looking at Granny she gave her usual warm smile. "Oh, that, well I was helping out with the hospital." Granny nodded in understanding.

"Bunch of fools, asking random people to help out with that. I think they should've just done it themselves and be done with it," she began to walk away. "Someone could get hurt."

Those words rang out in Mary Margaret's ears. Then she fully recalled exactly how she had got the cut. Then her mind began to wonder... there had been a lot of blood on that glass, was there someone who was down there? If so, where were they now?"

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't noticed when the little bell above the diner jingled, and David walked in. He looked around and saw Mary Margaret, he froze.

He didn't know what to do. He had really screwed things up with her on Valentine's Day, but maybe he could make it up to her now. He waltz over to the table.

"Mary?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, granting him a flinching Mary Margaret. She looked up at David and shook her head. "Uh, David, hello."

David was confused by her response, but decided to ignore it as he tried to talk to her.

"Listen about what happened on Valen-" he was cut off my Mary Margaret standing up and retrieving her things.

"I'm sorry David but I need to go," she quickly said. She needed to contact Emma and tell her about that room under the hospital. But she was caught by David's hands on her shoulders.

"Look I know what happened was bad, but I can-" Mary Margaret cut him off.

"David, look this isn't about you. This is about something more serious." Then she left Granny's diner, not looking back.

David watched her go, wondering what he would've done to make her feel so bad. He sat down in a booth and his mind began to wonder. What could he do to make it up to her?

**A/N: Yeah that's just like David, only thinking of himself, lol. So this was a complete Storybrooke chapter, hope you liked it.**

**Hey just a head's up the next chapter may not be that long, but I'll try.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, yes I'm still alive. I know it's been awhile since my last chapter but I'm determined to get this all done before summer, or else there won't be another chapter till August. So i'll try to get the chapters in ASAP.**

**BTW: Thank you so much for the reviews Ravenclaw992.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Chapter 7**

************Enchanted Forest**************

"_Jeannette, honey I'm so sorry," Beth said soothingly to her granddaughter. She had just returned with her. They were sitting at her fire place, little Jenna lay asleep on the floor, her head in Beth's lap._

_The villagers had said she had been a stone, unmoving and unfeeling. It hurt Beth to see her granddaughter so distraught. She had immediately taken full guardianship of her. She had not said a word, that is until they reached her quaint little house. As soon as the door was shut she began to cry, uncontrollably._

_It had taken awhile, but eventually she fell asleep, the red hood she had given her covered her body. Her breathing was deep and even, Beth was certain the child wouldn't wake, so she placed a blanket atop her granddaughter and left the warmth of the fireplace._

_It was then that she cried herself. She had taught her son all she knew about fighting, but it still wasn't enough. She needed to call a meeting, but her sweet little Jenna couldn't find out. Jenna didn't know about her parents, she may know a little, but not all. So the meeting had to be a quick one, and soon._

_Beth made her way outside to the back of the house. There were many trees with little cages hanging all over them, almost all occupied. She went to one of the cages where a bird was begging to be let out._

"_Please, please let me go," the bird chirped._

"_Shh," she tried to calm its chattering. Looking at the stranger bird she began her message "It's time for another meeting. It's time for another meeting," Beth repeated the message. Then she took it out of the cage, she continued to repeat the message. She then waited for the response. The bird nodded._

"_Soldier Beth is calling a meeting," the bird repeated back._

_Then she released it, knowing that the message couldn't be delivered soon enough. She went back inside and carried her little Jenna to her bedroom._

_The next morning it was all settled, the bird was sent back, with the same reply. 'Be there before nightfall.' Granny was making a delicious breakfast for her granddaughter, she had noticed how skinny and sick she seemed, so a big breakfast was in order._

_Her special little granddaughter slowly came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Granny?"_

_The woman turned around, smiling at the little girl. "Good morning Jenna, I made you breakfast." _

_Jenna looked up at her Granny like she had another head. "Granny, I'm not Jeannette anymore."_

_Beth smiled at the little girl's game. She decided to humor her, crouching low she was eye level with her. "Oh? And who are you"_

_Jenna twirled in her red hood, she had yet to take it off. "My name is Red, like Little Red. That's what mommy and daddy called me, before..." Beth changed the subject immediately, not wanting to upset her 'Little Red'._

"_Alright 'Little Red'. You have a big day ahead of you, starting with eating this breakfast."_

_She watched as the little girl devoured as much as she could fit into her mouth. "Thank you Granny," she smiled at the one woman she had left._

_Getting up, Granny started packing some bread and cheese into the basket she had brought for her._

"_What do you mean, I have a big day ahead of me?" Red asked, getting up on her tiptoes to see over the counter._

"_I had an idea," she said as she continued to place things into the basket. "You haven't been here in a while so I thought, maybe you could go exploring. I'm packing you a lunch to take with you."_

_Red didn't question any of it. If there was anything she needed to know, her Granny would say something. Her parents always told her she wasn't ready to know everything, but when she was ready, she would be told._

"_Okay, when should I head back?" Red asked._

"_When it's noon," Beth looked at Red. "Do you know when that is?"_

_Red nodded, "Mommy and daddy taught me."_

_Beth patted the little girl's head. "Alright, now go get dressed."_

_With the hours that followed, many new people came to the house. When the last person came the meeting began._

_Beth stood at a podium for all of them to see "Alright the meeting is starting."_

_One woman stood up, she was an old friend of Beth's. "We all heard, we're so sorry."_

_She never cried in front of her comrades, and wasn't about to now. "Well obviously that's why I've called this meeting, but the time for being sad is over, the time for action is not. I don't care what it takes, we need to find those men." There were many yells of approval._

"_Don't worry."_

"_We will."_

"_For Gale and Elizabeth."_

_The meeting continued on and on, everyone completely unaware of the young girl watching everything._

_Red heard every word that was spoken, it scared her, but she knew why her granny had acted the way she had. Her parents had acted the same way. Being secretive, sending her out some days for hours on end. _

_Red recognized some of the people in there. Her uncle Rodney. He wasn't really her uncle, but was the closest thing to one. Her mother's friend Sylvia, her hair as black as night, always a bow with her. Then the next words spoken made her blood run cold._

_Rodney stood up. "Beth I understand your need for immediate action, I myself am all for it."_

"_But what Rodney?" Beth asked, her tone harsh._

"_But, what about Jeannette?"_

_The room was so silent, Red swore they could hear her heart beat. Then Beth spoke. "The girl stays with me. I can train her, Gale and Elizabeth started the survival training already, without her knowing."_

"_Beth, Jenna isn't going to replace-"_

"_I know that," Beth snapped, her eyes were downcast. "I know she won't replace Gale, but she needs someone, I'm all she has left."_

"_No, you're not." It was then that everyone stood in unison. Beth looked at them and smiled, wanting to let a tear fall, but refused._

"_Thank you all, I appreciate it. She will need us all, and when the time is right, she'll be just as good as her father __**and**__ mother." Red had never seen her granny act so bold, had never heard her be so loud._

_They began speaking of strategies and Red thought that she should stop listening in. She stood up and headed to the shed. Though her granny may think she was little Red didn't feel that way anymore. She was seven true, but she was also changed. She wanted to be the best, just like her granny had said._

_In the shed she spotted what she was looking for, a locked door in the shed. Inside the big shed was many gardening tools, pots of flowers, but there was one door that was locked. Red grabbed at one of the spades and hit it against the lock till it broke, her granny would be proud at her cleverness._

_She walked into the small room and gazed in wonder at the many weapons she saw all around the walls. She smoothed her hand on the wood of the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. She knew it was one of her mother's bows. She picked it up and was disappointed by how large it was to her frame, she was too small to hold it properly. Looking around a bit longer she noticed a small average looking bow, but it seemed to be for someone her age. She picked it up along with a few arrows, and a wooden stick used for sparring._

_It was the only thing that kept the monsters away, practice. She had picked a good secluded place in the forest. That was the first day she started to practice, first with the arrows. The bow and arrows weren't the young girls forte, but she was good. She had made targets herself, and hit them most dead on, but every once in while missed. She sparred till it was noon, hitting an imaginary opponent._

_Red did this throughout her life. Practiced. She did whenever she felt sad or angry. It helped clear her mind. She knew that she would be ready if she herself had ever found the men. In fact as she got older the more she dwelled upon those men, and instead of fighting an imaginary opponent she fought off those men._

_Many of the people she had saw that day she spied on with her granny came by. They helped out whenever and wherever they could when it came to Red. She believed that this was now her family._

_Eventually she had told her granny about what she had been doing, about her practicing. It had become harder for Red to hide it, just as it had been harder for her granny to hide the meetings from her granddaughter. The day Red told her granny, she herself confessed and told her about the people she worked with._

_They were an secret group of people, only heard as rumors. Most of them had fought together in one of the ogre wars, the rest were descendants. They helped keep peace in many far out villages, if another crisis were to arise they would be ready. Then her parents were killed, they had been the best of them, and were the current leaders._

_Red loved her granny and asked if it was her time. Her granny had nodded. The next day there was an initiation for Red, everyone had come. She showed her many skills, her best being hand-to-hand and daggers._

_She then joined the group of secret 'crime fighters', but soon after they had a falling out. An unusual amount of magic had been uncovered, and many had lost their lives, by a simple imp._

Red gasped, everything was so clear. She was gasping for breathe, she had awoken from a vivid dream. Looking around she realized she couldn't move, her feet and hands were bound. Trying to get her bearings straight ahead she heard a noise and looked around, but couldn't see, she was blind folded. What she heard next made her heart drop and her blood go cold.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

**A/N: OOH I am sooooooo so so soooooo evil. But nope you're not getting anything else. Hope you liked the chapter, hope you liked the cliffhanger. I already have some of the next chapter, gotta get this done. **

**BTW: If any of you got the thing about the birds. I based them on the movie The 10th Kingdom, they were my inspiration.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know whether or not this story really sucks or not. Lookie below, it's a button, if you click it a screen will pop up and you can type about what you thought of the chapter, TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE BUTTON. **

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, WHO DOESN'T LIKE PUSHING BIG BUTTONS? EXACTLY SO PUSH IT, PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Chapter 8**

************Storybrooke**************

Ruby walked into her room, she needed to clean up after the 'incident' at the mayor's house. Closing the door she sighed and a tear fell from her dark lashes. She kept hearing the mayor's words, 'I never want to see _you_ near my son'. The way she said 'you' stabbed at Ruby. She knew what the mayor thought of her, what everyone thought of her. She couldn't go anywhere without there being that one creeper who would go that extra mile, like Dr. Whale.

So she decided to do something a little different, like the kid said, 'out of character'. After cleaning up she looked into her closet and picked out a pair of jeans she swore she had lost. They fit like a glove, looking in the mirror she gave an approving nod. Next was a shirt she hadn't worn in forever, a deep crimson shirt that matched her hair. It had nice poofy sleeves that came right above her elbow, it also had a cool collar.

Looking in the mirror she gasped, she looked completely different! Not a bad different either. She had washed off all her make-up and felt a little exposed, so she put on just a touch of mascara and eyeliner, with a dab of not-so-bright red lipstick. She smiled into the mirror, this look would be a head turner for everyone who had once known her. But she felt different since being with Henry. She felt free, even if she was still in Storybrooke.

Walking out she felt confident, good, for once. Henry was a good kid, and she hated the thought of what Regina might make him think of her. Even though she felt good, she still went there... she needed to.

She hadn't been to him in awhile, she had thought she didn't need him anymore. But she was wrong, she did need him, here and there when she felt bad, he was a security net to Ruby. He was one of the only males in this stupid town who knew the truth about her. Walking into the still familiar office of Archie Hopper, she knocked on the door.

Archie opened the door with a surprised expression. But then he stood up taller and gave her a friendly smile. "Hello Ruby, haven't seen you in awhile."

Ruby nodded. "I need to talk to someone."

He opened the door to let her in, that warm smile never faltering, never forced either. It was a smile Ruby didn't know a man could have, but it was a nice smile, caring. "Then let's get started, oh and by the way," Ruby sat down and looked at the therapist. "I like the outfit."

Ruby gave a small smile at the comment.

Emma got back into her car and headed home, the hospital would have to wait. She was so tired from everything that was going on, even though it was only five at night, she was exhausted. An early sleep was in order.

She unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret. Putting her keys on the table next to the door she noticed Mary sitting on the couch wrapped in a cover, drinking cocoa. She sat up with a start at Emma's entrance.

"Something wrong?" Mary Margaret almost never drank cocoa, mostly coffee. She nodded and Emma sat down next to her.

"Is this about David?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret's eyes almost bugged right out of her head.

"How did you... I mean... What." Mary Margaret sputtered.

"It was pretty obvious," Emma retorted. "You weren't _that_ secretive. I knew how you felt about him at the diner. And you haven't been discreet since."

Mary Margaret blushed, she didn't know Emma knew. But right now she needed to focus, David wasn't important right now. **(A/N: *gasp*)** "David's a jerk, but that's not what's wrong."

Emma looked at her friend curiously. "Well yeah he's a jerk, he's married, and by the way-"

Mary Margaret moved her hand to tell Emma she needed to stop. "Look I know, believe me I know, but right now I don't need a lecture. I need to tell you something."

"Well what is it?"

Mary Margaret bit her bottom lip, she didn't know where to start. "Well, you know how I volunteered for the hospital?"

Emma nodded, "After the storm?"

"Yeah. Well, I was walking around the outside and I tripped over a tree root and saw a window. It was at the base of the wall," Mary Margaret waited to see her friend's expression.

Emma's face became confused. "What do you mean, does the hospital even have a basement?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "I don't think so... But that's not whats bothering me. I crouched to look through it, and I saw a room. There was a bed, at least I think it was a bed."

This seemed to interest Emma. "Wait, was someone down there?"

"Well I kinda cut my hand on some of the glass," she gestured to her injured hand. "But when I looked down, there was _a lot_ of blood, way too much to come just from my hand."

Emma sat up straighter, "So someone's trapped down in the hospital? At least was."

Mary Margaret nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Something's going on, and I don't like it."

Emma nodded, then looked at the clock, it was still early, but all the adrenaline of the conversation wore off fast, she was extremely tired again. Looking back at Mary Margaret she shrugged. "Well, there's nothing we can do right now. I'm heading to the hospital again tomorrow, I'll look into it."

Mary Margaret stayed wrapped in the blanket, eyes far off. Emma patted her shoulder as she picked up the mugs. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

********Enchanted Forest***********

Struggling through the ropes Red heard hollow laughter.

"There's no way you're getting out of this one."

Red cursed inside her head. How could she have been so stupid? There were obviously more than one man, _he_ wasn't the only one. How could she have overlooked that?

She heard feet scuffling and more voices. "Glad she's finally awake," she heard one of the men say.

"Yeah, so this is the girl? Wow Grey you sure know how to pick 'em." More laughter.

Red felt disgusted, she was sitting here and they were acting like she was just a piece of meat. Without her sight it would be harder to fight, but she had to try. She had been in many battles, this wouldn't be anything special. She tried the innocent act again, to see if it was too late.

"Please, I just want my granny. Why are you doing this?" She said, her voice slightly quivering.

"Aw, come now princess, we know you can fight. Maybe not well, but can still leave a bruise or two," she heard Grey move closer to her, she tried to scoot away, but he had her face in his hands.

"I knew you looked familiar. Your the Red Bandit, heard you had a nasty brawl with some soldiers."

So this is what it was about. Awhile back she had gotten into a fight with some royal guards. She was on an errand, she was on her way to a trade, walking through a path was when it happened.

Black horses came hard and fast. Soon she was surrounded. The main man had said she was under arrest for theft of many kingdoms. It wasn't until one of the men spoke of her granny that she had lost it.

She had fought, using the skills that her parents had taught her so many years ago. She had killed two of the men before they ran. After that she had become 'The Red Bandit'. After killing those men she had become greatly sick and had stayed with her granny. She hadn't meant to kill them, it had just happened. And now she was caught.

_I need a knife_. She thought to herself. It was then that she realized something. She had none. She always had them in her folds, but couldn't feel a single one. She was helpless.

"What?" She heard a man say mockingly. "Did you really think we wouldn't search you? Quite a collection, and the weapons too." She could see the disgusting face of his and spat in his general direction.

"Where is my grandmother?" Her voice was hard and demanding.

"Oh don't worry about her, we took care of her." More horrendous laughter.

Red couldn't help it, her voice broke. "You _killed_ her?"

Grey Wolfback spoke again. "No we didn't kill her, but we did tell her about the failure of her only granddaughter. From the look on her face, she might as well be dead."

"What did you tell her?" Red couldn't believe this was happening.

"The truth my dear. How you were arrested for being a most foul lady. Apparently one man didn't want your services but you wouldn't take no for an answer. You were arrested and then killed. Such a disgrace, don't you think boys?" They all grunted in approval.

Red couldn't believe it, how could her granny believe something like that? Red's life was crashing around her.

"Now I believe you said something to me earlier. And I'll bet you're the Smith's daughter. Remember from all those years ago, when we were thrown in prison," he knelt down beside her. "So this is the little girl. Well I won't lie, it's nice to finally meet you, you and your granny may have got us but as you can see, we got out."

The others were making comments about that night. Red felt her heart wrench with pain. So now they were gonna finish they job they had started with her parents.

"That's right Grey I remember. I put a blade through the old man's heart. Wasn't much of a fight though."

Red growled. "How did you know?"

"Well little girl, there were signs. Clothes only fit for a child, a stuffed animal, the usual," one of the men said. "Plus the picture Grey picked up."

"Such a pretty face," Grey commented. "And now we meet again." she heard him come closer. "Alrighty boys, first thing in the morning we turn her in. But the day is still young, still time for some fun."

She let out a growl that could only be described as animal. "If you touch me I swear you will wish _you_ _were_ _dead_."

She heard a whistle. "Well that answers that question boys. This girl is an animal, my kind of girl."

That did it for her. She rolled over on her back and kicked, she made contact with someone because she heard a man hit the ground hard. She was flexible so bending over she curved her body into a sitting position and jumped up.

She heard the slice of blades, they were throwing her own knives at her. Unfortunately her feet was bound and she lost her balance. Hitting the ground she moved her face on the ground to remove the blindfold from her eyes. She could now see. It wasn't a particular big room, the men were falling over one another, trying to either get up or get to her.

Laying next to her was a dropped knife, with a quick slit her feet were free, and she was gone. She ran out, the noon air filling her lungs. She heard shouts and the sounds of bows. She ran and ran. These men might be skilled hunters, but she was a fast runner.

Soon she had to stop, her lungs begging for oxygen. Slowing down she crouched at the trunk of a tree, using the knife to finish undoing her binds. She heard the noise of them running aimlessly through the forest. But after awhile she only heard silence. She then began to cry.

What was she going to do? Her parents were dead, and there was no way her granny would take her back. Her only other friend was a talking insect. She started crying into her lap. Her life was over, she had nothing else to live for.

"Hello dearie." Red froze. She only knew of one person to ever use that term of endearment. She didn't care anymore, for all she knew this could be one of the men, finding the rat in the trap.

"Just kill me," she whispered.

"Now why would I do that?" She heard the voice again. It was the same voice, but Red refused to believe that.

"Who-who are you," she stammered, praying it wasn't the answer she expected.

She heard approaching footsteps, then standing right in front of... "Rumpelstiltskin."

**A/N: There you go guys, you finally know what happened to Red, so sorry for making you wait and wait and wait. (*isn't really sorry, laughing maniacally*) What is Rumpelstiltskin going to do? You'll just have to wait. MWAHAHAHAHA You know I think this was one of my longest chapters, so YAY.**

**BTW: Sorry if my timeline is a bit off, you know with Ruby talking to Archie during what seems to be the afternoon, and then MM and Emma going to bed, I tried.**

**So I finally decided to add in a few of the other characters. YAY Archie, he never gets enough love.**

**And with the MM&D "HELLO, it was freaking broad daylight, EVERYONE knew"**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another one for you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly etc etc.**

**Chapter 9**

********Enchanted Forest************

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Red asked incredulously.

"I do believe that's what I just said dearie. Now what type of trouble have you gotten yourself in this time?" He asked with that strange high-pitched giggle.

Red closed her eyes. Trying to erase the man before her away. "You're not here, you're not here." She kept muttering under her breathe.

Then she felt two hands grab her shoulders and was forced into a standing position.

"Oh, I'm here," she felt his breath on her face. "Just as I was before," he then let go of his hold, but she was still standing. "Now what seems to be the trouble this time?" He cooed to her. She could hear him pacing around her as she kept her eyes closed. She could feel him touching her hair, then he whispered. "You were always one for trouble weren't you."

Suddenly she felt like when those men, her fear was replaced by disgust. Pulling out her dagger she moved to place it threateningly when he caught her arm.

Clicking his tongue he held her arm at a painful angle. "Now, now dearie, is that anyway to treat your rescuer, two times."

She looked into his face. Her eyes boring into his. "I am in debt to you, for that one rescue. I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Then how will you escape them, dearie?" He let go of her arm. "If someone wasn't in need of my services I wouldn't be here, yet here I am."

"I am not a child, I can take care of myself." It was then that her heart rate slowed, and the pain occurred. She fell over from the pain. Her ankle was flaring with pain, instantly everything became foggy and her wounds became noticeable. Next came the blood. It dripped into her eyes, lifting her hand she felt a wound on her head, touching it made it hurt worse.

Rumpelstiltskin crouched next to her. "What? Did you really think you left that battle unscathed?" Again with a giggle. "True you may be able to take _most_ of them out. That is, if it weren't for your injuries. I'd say you have about ten minutes before that wolf of a man get's scent of your blood."

He stood up, obviously having the upper hand, till he noticed she wasn't moving, nudging her with his boot he crouched down again. "Are you dead?" his voice held a sense of delight.

"No." Red answered, groaning in pain.

Standing back up Rumpelstiltskin materialized a scroll and a quill. "Well dearie you have a choice. Make another deal and live, or die here. How you die remains to be seen. You could bleed out, or I could just so happen to heal the wound, but the wolf would still have the scent, your choice."

"You bastard," Red screeched as she tried to get up, but falling back down. "I was just a child. You bastard." Everything she had held inside bursted out at once. She tried throwing her dagger, but he easily deflected it.

"Listen to yourself, now I'm sure people in the nearest kingdom could hear you, so that means _they_ aren't far behind." He held out the quill to her. "So dearie, do we have another deal?"

Red had to think clearly, at least, while she was still conscious. She heard a little voice chirping in her ear.

'_There is always a price.'_

It was the voice of little Jiminey Cricket. Red recalled this, no matter how much pain she was in, or how angry she was towards this, thing, she needed to be level headed.

Trying to seem less vulnerable, she attempted to stand, only to get pain from everywhere, so she leaned upon the tree for support. "What is it this time?"

Even in the night she could see the glint of glee upon her 'savior's' eyes. "So glad you asked. Alright, you sign this and I'll be sure to be rid of those men."

Red glance at his small stature, surely he couldn't fight off all those men at once. "You'll get rid of them?"

"Oh, heavens no. I don't like getting my hands dirty unless _I_ get something out of it. You see there is a traveler on their way, I might persuade a certain traveller to come this way and they might be able to deal with these men more efficiently."

The pain was excruciating, Red knew she wouldn't live long. If she didn't sign she was dead either way. Her mind was getting foggier and foggier she kept trying to think of Jiminy, but everything was so muddy. She looked up at her last chance at life.

"What is it you want?" And with that he gave another giggle.

**********Storybrooke************

Archie sat on the couch across from Ruby. "So, what is it you need? You haven't been to see me in awhile."

Ruby looked uneasy. It was true, she hadn't been here in awhile. "I just need someone to talk to."

He nodded, he understood how delicate the situation was with her. But as he gave her a glance over he smiled inwardly, she was different, changing. He decided to bring the outfit back up. "I see you decided a change of clothing." He didn't sound menacing or sarcastic, just observant.

Ruby grinned, looking down she realized, she really liked looking like this, it made her feel pretty, without looking like 'that word people thought she was'. "Yeah, I swore I lost these pants, and the shirt matched, so," she held up her hands. "Here I am."

Archie leaned forward slightly. "Ruby, what happened? You do look happy, which is good, but there has to be a reason you came to me. What is it?"

A tear fell, Ruby cursed that tear for all it was worth, she didn't like crying. "I came because," her voice was beginning to shake. "You're my only friend." She looked deeply into his eyes. "My only true friend. And I can't talk to anyone but you, no one knows me but you. And I can't talk to you in person because-" she left the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

He understood, Ruby was sensitive when it came to her appearance, and the appearance of others. Where some people saw a waitress who may have a certain side people would think disgusting, he saw a young woman, who was lost. It was true, as far as anyone knew Ruby had no friends, she was friendly to everyone, but could never open up and talk to someone like she could with him. Her only friend had been Ashley, and he knew Ruby wouldn't talk to her, feeling as if she would be a burden to her and the baby. Everyone knew her and was kind to her, but no one understood her.

"Ruby why don't you tell me what you did today. Did yo do anything... differently?"

Ruby nodded. "Well, first I talked to August, the stranger. Then I..."

Archie held onto her every word as she told him what she had done that day. About her argument with her granny, talking to Henry, helping with the bake sell, he frowned when he heard about Regina, but smiled when she explained why she had changed her clothing choice.

He nodded to her. "I understand Ruby, what the mayor said clicked something inside of you. You wanted to show her that she's wrong, that you're not what everyone thinks you are. And I must say, I like this Ruby, she seems confident, and independent." He smiled to her as he handed her a tissue, for tears were still falling silently.

Ruby gave a small smile at the compliment. "I just felt so trapped this morning, then Henry came out of nowhere and then things changed. I was on cloud nine with that kid, that is, till Regina came in. And now I'm just confused, I don't know who I am. I mean I've been like working as a waitress forever, isn't there something else I'm good at?"

"Well, true you are good as a waitress, but that's not all of who you are." Hopper reached out and touched her hand. "Ruby, you're a great girl, you may not think it but you are a wonderful person to know," he then became deep in thought at her question. Then he came up with the reasonable answer. "Ruby, you could have any job you wanted, be anyone you want to be."

"But?" Ruby asked, she knew there would be a but, there was always a 'but'.

"But," Archie's eyes became serious and thoughtful. "That won't make you happy. At heart you are a people person, that's why you've worked at your grandmother's diner for so long, you enjoy the social atmosphere. You see people everyday, talk to people everyday, in fact where would some of these people be without you? Think about it. You explain to Clark everyday that the meal you give him won't effect his allergies. He feels reassured by you. And Ms. Ginger, whenever she orders something to be delivered, you're always the one do it, and how do you think she'll be without your hour talks after the delivery."

Ruby had a confused look, was Hopper off his rocker? There was no way she was that important to the town, or to anyone. "Uh, thanks for the motivational speech Arch, but I think you've got your wires crossed. I don't mean _that_ much to anyone, to most I'm just a piece of meat, especially Dr. Whale."

Dr. Hopper frowned at the girl, she had no idea what she meant to people. "Alright, how about this one, your granny."

"What about her?"

"Where would her business be without you there? Whenever she gets sick again, who opens the diner?"

"Me but that's not-"

"What? Not important? If you weren't there for her, what kind of state do you think she would be in?" He leaned toward Ruby. "Ruby, this town needs you, whether you think they do or not. It's not an observation, it's a fact."

Ruby started crying again, letting out a sob every now and again. "I can't, I can't be that important. No one takes me seriously, I'm just some pretty face, to everyone."

Hopper sighed, it had been too long since their last session. He then had an idea. "Ruby I don't see you as just a pretty face, true you are beautiful, but there is so much more to you than that. Look, how about this, I think we should continue our sessions." He waited for her reaction.

"What do you think there's something wrong with me again?"

Archie shook his head. "No, but I think you need someone. I just want to see you at least once every week, or every other week, depending how you're doing."

Ruby looked up at the only person she had ever opened up to and nodded. "Okay, sure." She sniffed and took a few more tissues, once she had cleaned up most of her face she gave an uneasy smile. Archie wanted to try something else.

"Ruby, if you're feeling alright, how about I but you some ice cream. You look like you could use some."

Ruby's smile faltered, she knew it, he did just saw her as a pretty face, he was just waiting to make his move, standing up she began to leave. "Uh, I don't think so, granny probably wants me back at work, so I should just be going."

He laughed involuntarily, Ruby gave him a scared hurt look. He stopped immediately. "Ruby, I didn't mean the invitation as a date. I simply meant it as some friends getting something to eat. I was not trying to lure you into anything. I apologize for making it sound like that."

Ruby gave a choked laugh, how could she have thought that? He would never do anything like that to her. So she nodded. "I'm the one who should apologize, I shouldn't have thought that. I feel so like stupid now. But yeah, ice cream sounds nice, but you're buying." She said teasingly.

This time he meant the laugh. "Of course, wouldn't think about it any other way."

As they walked out of the office building Ruby gave a pause. She looked at her only friend. "Archie," he turned to face her, seeing she had stopped.

"Yes?"

Ruby hung her head. "Are you sure you don't mind, being seen with me?"

"No Ruby, I think of it as an honor, you being with me instead of the many men you could be with." Ruby smiled at his personal joke.

"Okay, you sure?"

He looked into Ruby's eyes. "Have some faith Ruby."

And with that they both headed toward the ice cream shop in Storybrooke. It felt nice to be out with someone and just... talk. She like Archie's company, he was a good friend. They both got a cone, him chocolate her strawberry.

They talked for awhile, enjoying each others company. After eating the ice cream Archie stood. "Well Ruby, it was nice getting to talk to you, outside of my office."

Ruby smiled and stood, doing a goofy curtsy. "Oh the pleasure is all mine Archibald." She giggled at him cringing from her using his real name. "But this really was nice, thanks," she then hugged him.

Archie smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you the next time I'm at granny's."

Ruby laughed, "So tomorrow then?" Everyone came to granny's for something.

He nodded, "Well good night."

Ruby walked back to the diner, she knew she was late and granny would be furious, but she didn't care. She had a friend and she felt like she was walking on air. It was nice to actually hang out with someone, without expecting anything.

**A/N: Yeah, the story going on great. Hope you like it. Okay now who noticed that Ruby and Archie are having the friendship they had in FairyTale Land.**

**BTW: I don't ship Archie/Ruby I just think of them as 'friends'. But if you are a Archie/Ruby shipper, I hoped you liked it. PLEASE R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's such a long chapter, but I believe my story is finally coming to an end. Well enjoy... while it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT (but I wished I did)**

**Chapter 10**

*********Storybrooke********

Walking into the hospital once again Emma looked at the girl at the front desk.

"Hi, Laura? I've talked with the mayor and she said I can see the medical files." The girl seemed to have color back into her cheeks, just to blanch again.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, it's not that I don't trust you, but I just can't take your word-" It was then that Emma showed her the skeleton key. Laura smiled, then blushed.

"So sorry to be a bother, just have to make sure." She stacked some files, then stood up.

"Okay, right this way," she led Emma behind the counter. Walking into the back of the hospital Emma saw Dr. Whales putting a file into a drawer. As soon as he saw Emma his demeanor changed. He became suspicious, yet attracted all at once.

"It's all right doctor. The mayor said she could." Looking into the doctor's eyes. He looked at Emma for awhile before nodding, a creepy smirk on his face.

"Well then Ms. Swan, have at it." Emma noticed he looked reluctant to leave, but eventually he didn't have a choice.

Looking at all the cabinets Emma sighed. Didn't anyone use computers? She moved toward the first cabinet, starting her search. Opening the drawer she saw dust fly out, making her cough. How old was this stuff?

Good thing she didn't have bad allergies, or this would be a bigger pain than it was. At least they knew how to organize things alphabetically. Emma thought to herself. She began to look for French, anything on French.

She took out a bunch of files and began examining them manually. She did find a birth certificate. _**'Moe Maurice French'**_ was printed on the top. Emma smiled, she never knew his middle name was Maurice. Then she continued to search for French. Looking at the clock she noticed she had been here for almost an hour. This was taking forever, she picked up one last file. If this file was useless then she would stop her search.

Picking it up she saw the name _**'Rebecca Alexandria Turner'**_. Opening the file she saw a marriage certificate. Her last name was changed to French. It was just the break Emma was looking for, she had found French's wife.

Looking around in the file she noticed some physicals, some check up's for the flu, but nothing of great importance.

_There's gotta be __**something**__ here._ Emma thought to herself. She pulled out page after page, examining each page carefully, not wanting to miss anything. The she read the death certificate. It said she had died, not by just a sickness, but by giving birth. She had gotten ill while she was pregnant and when she gave birth there was some complications. Emma couldn't understand all the medical jargon, but it seemed French's wife had died while giving birth.

Emma couldn't help it, she cried. The thought of finally having a child and then not living to even see it, it was horrible. Then Emma became angry. Where was the baby? Why had Moe lied? Right now she understood Gold's fury and felt the need to kick the crap out of that man herself. Maybe that was what Gold was doing, maybe there was something about the daughter. Maybe she was lost and... and what? Gold was upset someone lost their daughter. Maybe it was another Ashley deal, and Moe had broken it.

Emma needed questions answered and she knew of two people, maybe three, who could tell her the real answers. Standing up she didn't even bother replacing the files, she needed answers now!

Ruby began serving coffee in the familiar diner early morning. But today was different, she wasn't wearing her usual shorts, and low cut tied shirt. She wore a regular white button up with a red tank under it, she also wore some black capris. She also felt different, like something inside of her changed as well as the outside. She felt confident.

"RUBY!" She heard her granny call. Ruby involuntarily let out a groan, rolling her eyes. _Here it comes._ She thought.

Her granny came behind the counter. "Yes, granny?" She tried not to sound sarcastic, but it was hard.

"And what exactly do you think you were doing yesterday? We had a big group last night, I needed you," she thew her a dirty/desperate look. "So what man was more important than coming to work?"

Ruby let her eyes downcast. So Archie was right, her granny _did_ need her. And she had let her down. _Just tell her how you feel, she'll understand._ She heard a small voice say to her. Looking at her granny she answered, "Archie Hopper."

She said it quietly so no one who was near would hear. Her granny's face became redder than Ruby's tank top. "Kitchen NOW!" Was all she said as she turned and headed toward the kitchen. Ruby realized she may have been able to word that better. Reluctantly she followed her to the kitchen.

Her granny was breathing heavily, she basically had steam coming out of her ears. When Ruby shut the door the yelling started. "WHAT IT THE MATTER WITH YOU? STAYING OUT ALL NIGHT I'M SORT OF USED TO, BUT THIS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Ruby stood there and took it, thanking God she wasn't yelling his name. Because the diner could still hear bits and pieces of the conversation, she knew. When she took a breath Ruby interrupted her. "Granny that's not what I meant. I didn't _do_ anything with Archie. I went to go _see_ him yesterday."

Her granny's face immediately changed, it became softer. "Ruby, I'm so-" Ruby held up her hand.

"Don't. I understand why you reacted like that. But yeah, I went to see him yesterday. I needed someone to talk to. We talked and then he asked me if I wanted to go get ice cream." Granny's face changed, she didn't know how to react.

"Ruby, he didn't..." her words trailed off.

Ruby shook her head. "No he didn't that's the thing. We just talked, it was nice."

Granny's face turned back to its natural color. "Well how do you feel?"

"He's just a friend, one of the only one's I've got. That's why I didn't come to work last night. He was talking to me, explaining how I important really am."

Granny then hugged her granddaughter. "Of course you're important girl. To everyone. I know we don't have the greatest of relationships, but you really do mean the world to me." Ruby started crying, this was the closest she had ever felt towards her granny in a long time.

"I know, now," she whispered. Granny let go of her and wiped away tears of her own, she gave her a small smile.

"Alright girl, clean yourself up. We got a lot of customers coming in."

Ruby gave a small choked laugh. "Yes ma'am." Walking back out she grabbed her coffee pot and made her rounds. Pausing at Clark's table, he asked his usual question of the food, but Ruby just smiled. "Not since yesterday Clark."

Things were back to normal, and yet they were completely different.

*******Enchanted Forest***********

"What is it you want?" Red asked, as she heard another giggle.

"It's very simple dearie. I want something one of your lovely men has."

Red shook her head. "So what? What can I do?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave an exasperated sigh. "You may be a great fighter, but you're not the brightest. If I heal you and our little friend arrives then you can kill them all. Once they are dead you leave them, I will come collect my bounty later."

Breathing slowly she tried to think about the consequences, but could think of none. She shakily lifted her hand towards the quill. Taking it she barely wrote her name before the scroll disappeared. "Thank you very much dearie." With that Red felt like she was lifted out of a fog, everything was clear again.

She felt her head, no wound, her ankle was better as well. She looked as the imp stared at his great work. "Well then, off you go dearie." As he turned to leave, a thought occurred to Red.

"Wait!" She called. Rumpelstiltskin turned, a curious look upon his face.

"Yes, dearie?" He gave a malicious smile.

"If I leave the bodies and you get your 'bounty' that's only for this healing. What is the price for the deal I made as a child?" He looked as if he was waiting for her to say that. Instantly he was right in front of her.

"Well that's just as simple dearie. No matter who this stranger is, befriend them. That is my price, become friends with your savior."

Red scoffed, "That's it? That's your price?" She looked at the strange man, with an even stranger agenda. He looked at her curiously.

"What? Would you rather me say you must now be my eternal servant?" His giggle stopped dead in his throat. For an instant his eyes didn't hold that demonic gleam, but more of a hurt look, but this was instantly changed. "You've caught me in a more pleasing mood, dearie, accept your part of the deal. Well, good bye...Red Riding Hood."

Red blinked, and the man was gone. She stood there for a moment, wondering if that had actually happened. She didn't have too long to think about it though because she heard the noise of oncoming men. The fight was on, all she had to do was stay alive till her savior came.

**A/N: WooHoo I have now finished Ruby's part of this story, how was it? I believe the next chapter may be my last. (*sob*) I know, I know, you guys will miss me. Anyway what is Emma going to do? Who is Red's savior? What does Rumpelstiltskin want from the men? So many questions, but will they all be answered? Find out... **_**'Next week on Once Upon A Time'**_**. LOL See you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It is official this is the last chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT**

**Chapter 11**

*********Storybrooke*********

Bursting through the doors Emma slammed the file onto Moe French's tray that was meant for food. He seemed surprised by her unexpected visit. He then looked down at the file on his food tray, his face blanched. He began to flip through the file, his face growing paler by each piece of paper.

"Would you like to explain this?" Emma gave the man a hard glare.

He averted the young sheriff's eyes. To get his attention she slammed her hands down on the tray, making a loud noise. Moe instantly looked up at her. "Is there something you'd like to share French," Emma asked, her eyes boring into his.

He hung his head. "What do you want to know?"

Emma gave an exasperated sigh. "Well I want to know why you're in the hospital. Why is the sky blue? Why is my hair blond? Oh yeah, and why the hell did you lie about not having a daughter?"

After making eye contact with Emma, Moe's eyes never faltered. "You don't understand,"

"Oh you're right about that, I don't. I asked you a simple question, and you lied. Why? What did you have to lose?" Emma was furious. What was wrong with him?

"You're new here. You may be the sheriff but you're still a stranger. Not many people know about this, wasn't sure if I could trust you." That was his answer?

"I'm the sheriff, whether or not you trust me I have the right to know about certain things, and this," she picked up the folder. "Is something I should've known about."

Around this time French is starting to get angry himself. "What was your business? Why did you need this information? Why were you looking around? What have I done?"

Emma let out a small laugh, that was an easy one. "Well first of all you listened to someone and stole from the most powerful man in Storybrooke."

French's face changed to a look of surprise. "Oh come on Moe. Regina and Gold aren't the only ones in the town with eyes. Anyway the theft in itself was stupid. What did you think you wouldn't get caught?" She sighed this was already a looooong day and is was only gonna get longer.

"When I found out from someone that Gold was seen driving your van I knew something was up. But what I found was waaaay worse then I thought." Emma sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. This was so frustrating. Moe saw her distress and sighed.

"You wanted to know what he was yelling about. So you investigated," he picked through the papers. "And you found what you were looking for I guess."

Emma nodded. "I found everything. So anything you want to tell me, or do I have to actually arrest you?"

Moe's face paled even more so, if that was possible. He obviously hated jail just as much as Gold. "Alright I'll talk." Then his voice changed as he began his story.

"We were wanting kids. Like I said the house was getting really big and empty. When we heard that she was pregnant it was one of the greatest moments. For the next months things were going great, everyone was so excited, even Mr. Gold. We didn't think much of it but as time wore on Rebecca got sick. It was the worst days of my life. Seeing her their, wondering if she was going to make it. Then it happened, she went into labor, early. I got her to the hospital as soon as I could. They took her to the into a room, there were a lot of doctors, more than I thought there should be. They said they didn't want to make me chose, but they did anyway," his voice choked and the tears fell. "I said my wife, I didn't want to lose her. In the end it didn't matter, I lost both of them."

Emma's head shot up. WHAT? "WHAT? You did't lose them both."

Moe gave a confused look. "Sheriff I would appreciate it if you wouldn't lie to me. I've been through a lot, twice now, so please."

Emma stood and began searching through the files furiously. Then she found it a paper about giving away a baby. She held it for French to read. "Read this."

She watched as he skimmed it, slowly she saw realization appear on his face. He became frantic. "What is this? Where did you get this? Is this some sort of prank?" He kept spitting out questions before Emma could answer.

"STOP!" She shouted, shocking Moe into silence. "Look I don't know everything. I just found it. It has your signature. It says here that you didn't want the baby so," she took the paper herself and read through it. Then she dropped it.

"What sheriff?"

She was shaking, with fury or because of the cruelty she didn't know. "It says you didn't want the baby so the mayor took it. It doesn't say what she did with it."

Moe was confused, looking down on the paper he replied, "This isn't my signature. I mean it is, but I _**NEVER**_ signed this. I mean I would never-"

"I know," Emma put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him. She stood up and gathered the file.

"where are you going?" Moe asked.

Emma turned to him, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." And with that she left the hospital.

*********Enchanted Forest**********

Red stood and begun to stretch. She was in no particular hurry, she had the advantage, especially now that she was healed. She picked up the knife the imp had forced out of her hand, unfortunately it was the only weapon she had, other than her hands. She was pretty good at hand-to-hand, but they had a larger weight, that could be a problem.

She wasn't sure if she should just wait for her savior or fight some. Then the thought became absurd. Red imagined a man in shining armor, saving the young damsel in distress. Well she was _**no**_ damsel in distress, if her rescuer was coming, he should hurry before she kills them all herself.

She listened quietly and could hear them. Grey wasn't the only one with heighten senses. She was no wolf, but she did her best. She was pretty sure she could pin point each man. She stepped out from behind her tree and began to attack.

She closed her eyes and listened. She heard a man out three yards to her left. She exhaled slowly, opened her eyes and threw the dagger with all her might. She heard the choked cry of an injured man.

Running as silently as she could she reached the injured man. The dagger was sticking out of his right shoulder blade. _So close. _Red thought to herself. She pulled out the knife and quickly covered the man's mouth.

"Well this is a strange turn of events." She whispered to the man. She enjoyed seeing the fear in the man's eyes. "This fun enough for you," she said quietly as she stabbed his throat.

She heard another man calling. "Chance? Is that you?"

"Yeah I think she's over here," Red said in her deepest voice. She heard the man run excitedly toward her, she hid behind a tree, waiting.

The man came up and tripped. Over the man known as 'Chance'. Getting up he freaked, seeing all the blood. Red pounced and kicked his face in. With the groan of pain he tried to get up, just what she wanted. She turned behind him, grabbing his face she twisted his head, hearing the satisfying '_snap'_.

As she stood up to look at her good work she felt a boot to her back. Falling down she saw Grey in the dark, looking scarier with only the moon as light. Red tried to not look intimidated, but obviously failed.

He grinned down at his prey, drinking in he fear, feeding off of it. "Hello my little spitfire." His grin widened, she was certainly a handful. Taking out two of his men, with those nasty injuries. He could still smell the blood on her. He knelt down and gabbed her hair. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, only fear was in her eyes.

Grey Wolfback brought her to him and inhaled her scent. She smelled of nature, mixed with blood of course. Before he could do anything else he heard one of his men fall. From almost a mile away he knew there was someone else in the woods, another female in fact.

He dropped Little Red and growled. He then heard a laugh, looking down his spitfire was laughing up at him. He kicked at her face, but she didn't stop. Sitting back up, blood dripping from her lip she kept laughing.

"You're going to lose," Red was then struck again... hard. But she didn't stop, she had to distract him, at least for awhile. She stood up, avoiding his angry blows. "What's the matter Wolf," she said tauntingly, receiving multiple blows, not really feeling the pain. "Something wrong? This woman too much for you? Finally met your match?" She then began moving just out of his fist range, moving farther and farther back, avoiding the blows.

Little did she know that's exactly what he wanted. Only a couple feet away was a root sticking out of the ground. She kept moving oh so cleverly, but when he threw one more punch she fell.

Red lost all the air from her lungs. What happened? She noticed the root and instantly felt the fear of death again. But she couldn't stop, not now, not with someone so close. So she smiled at him and wished to slit her own wrists the moment she spoke.

"Well aren't you an animal," her voice was low and luring. "I didn't know you could actually do that. You _are_ a _wolf_." She sat up and wiped the blood. Trying to look attractive.

Wolf was taken aback. This was different, a good type of different. She had just been testing him, seeing what he could do. She gave her a sneer and knelt down. "You have no idea sweetheart." As he went down to her something struck his head, and everything went black.

Red gasped as the man fell over. She couldn't stand up quick enough, she started shaking, trying to get rid of the disgusting scene that just happened. After feeling less shaken she looked around for the one who had knocked out her captor. Expecting to see some Prince Charming in a suit of armor. Instead she looked at a women no older than her, a fallen branch in her hands.

The two women looked at each other, both too scared to speak. The strange women dropped the branch and began to shake herself, but tried to hide it.

"Who are you," she asked, her voice slightly hard. "Are you with these men?"

All Red could do was shake her head. Was this her savior? Then remembering her place she spoke. "No, they kidnapped me."

The women seemed to trust that answer. Nodding she walked over the body. "Well then your welcome."

"Wait, where are you going?" Red asked. She ran to catch up with the women. Turning around the woman's expression had softened. Then she began to cry. Red couldn't help it with all that had happened she had begun to cry herself. Both of them stood there, embracing the other, while they cried.

Red was the first to stop. She looked at the woman and stuck out her hand. "Red."

The woman seemed hesitant of the hand. "I'm uh," she was at a lost for words.

Red looked at her curiously. "You don't trust me? You just saved my life, I don't want to hurt you."

The woman shook her head. "It's not you, you see I'm being... hunted. And-"

"And you don't want me to turn you in." Red finished her sentence. The woman nodded. Red tried a smile. "Well if it's any help, I'm being hunted too." A flash of fear came upon the woman's face. "No, they had it wrong. It was self defense." She began to blubber, not wanting to lose this person, the only one she probably had left.

The girl hugged her. "Snow, Snow White."

They pulled apart and Red walked back to where Grey Wolfback laid, still unconscious. Snow walked with her, her face had a curious expression. "Red what are you doing?"

She pulled out her knife and knelt down. She raised her arm, but Snow caught her. "Red, you don't need to-"

Red turned sharply at the woman, tears still in her eyes. "Don't need to what? Kill this man? Yes I do. He killed my parents, destroyed my granny, kidnapped me and almost... almost," her voice broke.

Snow looked at the new girl, and understood. This man ruined her life, she had to. Snow would probably try to kill the Queen if she ever got the chance. She stepped back and turned around. She heard the sound of a blade entering the man's body. Then Red came up and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Red said. Snow turned to her.

"Don't be, I understand."

Red and Snow walked around the forest... they didn't know what to do. Snow was the first to speak. "What now?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really have anyone left."

"Me neither," her voice was sad. "So where are you headed?"

Red shrugged again, "I don't know anymore."

Snow held Red's hand. "Neither do I." She was about to say something when they came to a small house. "What's this?"

Red seemed to know the place because she ran in. It wasn't much, more like a shed. Snow saw Red looking for something. Then the young girl picked up a long red cloth. It was a cloak of some sorts, she put it on and began gathering up small daggers.

"I'm ready," her voice was shaking slightly.

Snow nodded. "Red, I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going, but I do know I don't want to go alone."

Her 'friend' nodded. "I understand Snow, you need a friend," she walked up and smiled a genuine smile. "And between you and me I could use a friend to."

The two women left the woods, never to return. After they were long gone did a man come out of the shadows. He went over to a group of bodies, none of them the one he needed so he simply turned them to dust. Reaching another group he noticed the person he needed. Kneeling down he examined the dead wolfman, that little girl knew how to take care of someone. Reaching inside the mans cloak he pulled out a small object. Examining it he stared at the wolf's paw in his hand. Instantly the man below him changed, he became less muscular, his face returned to that of a human's. His eyes were cold and unblinking, but they were average. Rumpelstiltskin examined the magical artifact. This would definitely come in handy for another deal.

*******Storybrooke********

Emma walked into the pawnbroker's store. Empty as usual she spotted the man cleaning some of his artifacts. He looked at the sheriff and smiled. "Ms. Swan, and what can I do for you today?"

Emma walked up and handed him the file. "What was so special about their kid?"

Gold looked through the file, that smirk still on his lips. But as he continued to read his smirk fell and his face changed dramatically. Looking up at the sheriff she could see the urge to kill in his eyes. "Where did you get this?"

Emma met his gaze giving him a 'calm down/don't do anything stupid' stare. "The hospital. Now tell me, what was so special about their daughter. Were you hoping to get the child for yourself, instead of the mayor getting to it first?" She recalled the incident with Ashley.

Gold handed her back the file. "I have nothing to say Ms. Swan, I was unaware Moe French even had a daughter." Though he smiled, Emma could see through it. There was something he wasn't telling her. But she had to let the matter drop... for now, because Henry came into the store, smiling.

"Hey Emma," he smiled at her.

Emma looked at Gold, then at Henry. Right now she saw there was a choice, very literally. She looked over at Henry and made her choice. "Hey kid."

Emma and Henry left the store talking about operation Cobra. Even though she loved being with her kid, she still glance back, wondering what wasn't being said.

_Somewhere deep into the forest of Storybrooke a young woman is waking. She can't stop, they'll catch her. Soon she fell from exhaustion. The young girl had cuts all along her arms and legs, like she had crawled through broken glass. Wearing nothing but a hospital gown she shivered, but soon sleep overcame her._

**A/N: Good bye my lovelies. This was the final chapter of 'Ruby Red' hope you liked it, and if you didn't? TOO BAD. Well I'm leaving for the summer, don't know WHEN I'll have internet again, but glad I was able to publish this in time. So long... till next year.**

**BTW: Hope you guys got the hint at the end. Who is this young woman. **


End file.
